


Play With Fire To Break The Ice

by contentflop



Category: Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: 1999, 2000, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Canon, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Panic, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre hiatus, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, enema of the state, handjobs, kind of, like an early 2000's sitcom, porn every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentflop/pseuds/contentflop
Summary: "But-we're band mates!  And we're both dudes.""Not my problem.  So, are you gonna go in there and do it or what?"Once little closet, plus an empty beer bottle, plus the members of Green Day is all it took for Tom and Mark to plummet into new undiscovered territory.  Through a haze of lust and a variety of experimental sex positions, Tom and Mark try to bury their feelings underneath layers of pent up sexual frustration.





	1. Chapter 1

The bottle spun around once, twice, until it finally stilled, the head pointing directly at Tom.  His face split into a grin.  He looked forward to whatever he and his chosen girl would get up to in the designated closet.  Travis flicked the bottle once more.  Tom surveyed the groupies-they'd all be reasonable choices.  Perky round tits, long hair, and pretty faces-just his type.

To his dismay, the head of the bottle skipped the girls and landed on Mark instead.  His very male best friend.

"False alarm.  Spin it again."  Because really.  As attractive as Mark may be, Tom was not inclined to go down on the guy.  For one, he wasn't gay.  And secondly, even if he was (which he's not) it would just make for an awkward situation the next day.

But as Tom reached over for a second spin, a hand caught his, and Tom met the smug face of Billie Joe Armstrong.  Billie's band mates shared mirror expressions, all looking like they shared a secret Tom wasn't in on.  It kind of made Tom want to bash their cocky heads in.

"Hey, rules are rules.  No redos."  

"But-we're band mates!"  He exclaimed.  "And we're both dudes," He added after a moment.  Billie shrugged apathetically.

"Not my problem.  So, are you gonna go in there and do it or what?"  Billie raised an eyebrow, and fuck.  Now Tom had to do it because everyone was staring at him, and if he said no he'd be pussying out.  

Full of anger he dragged himself to the closet and Mark followed close behind.  He wished he could give Billie a big fat fuck you right in the face, but he didn't think that would go down well with their manager when Green Day would inevitably start beef with them.

Tom turned to Mark.  Was that bastard smirking at him?  No, it's just his head, making him see shit.

"We don't have to do anything, ya know.  I can just tell them we blew each other.  Something like that."  Mark laid it out, plain and simple.  Tom liked that idea.  No boy sex, not today.  But then Mark's lips were curling upwards, and yup, that was definitely a smirk.  He took a step closer, backing Tom into the wall.  His warm breath fell onto his neck, lips brushing the soft spot right under his ear, and fuck, was Tom seriously getting hard over this?  Stupid dick.  

"Or I could show you a good time."  Tom couldn't say no, not like this.  All the blood was flowing to all the wrong places.

"You know, I'll take you up on that offer," he said breathlessly because hey, what does he got to lose?  Other than his integrity.  Mark's grin widened.

"Good.  Now pants off," Mark demanded, a slight edge to his voice.  Tom obeyed wordlessly and shrugged out of his jeans. He let Mark manhandle him to the floor, where he settled his weight on top of Tom, successfully pinning him underneath him. The intensity of Mark's gaze seemed to heighten, eating away at Tom and making him feel way too exposed for his liking.

"Have you ever been eaten out before?" Tom snorted.

"What? Isn't that chick stuff?" Mark's smirk grew.

Instead of answering, his head dove in between his legs and began lapping at the rim of a forbidden area. Tom let out a gasp of surprise, jerking slightly, but made no effort to move away. Mark's hands traced the insides of Tom's thighs, sending a wave of pleasure to his groin. Mark noticed his hardening member, and without warning, squeezed it in his fist with a tight grip. Tom bucked into his hand unconsciously, when he felt something warm and wet slide in between his cheeks. 

And fuck. He's never had anything in his asshole, other than his own shit, so this was an entirely new area of exploration for him. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't one of the best sexual encounters he's had; it was up there with Jenny Foster and her pink fuzzy handcuffs.

Tom was moaning freely now, hips following Mark's movements between the tongue in his ass and the hand on his cock. His hands reached for a purchase, and found one in Mark's gelled locks. 

Normally if someone so much as brushed the tip of their fingers against his hair Mark would have a meltdown, but today Mark didn't seem to mind. In fact, Tom could've sworn he heard him moan. 

"Shit, Mark, shit," Tom uttered between breaths, and it made Mark's tongue lap faster. His hips stuttered with the movement.

Tom was starting to relax into the pleasure, eyes almost closing shut, laying in contentment as he let Mark's tongue work, letting out the occasional quiet gasp. It wasn't much longer before Mark's wet tongue found something within him that made Tom's insides want to collapse on themselves. He yelped, unable to contain himself as his body spasmed and his eyes popped open. From between his legs Mark's eyes looked almost predatory, and his tongue brushed that spot again. Tom tightened the grip in Mark's hair and his back arched off the floor. 

But Mark's tongue didn't let up from the spot, repeatedly hitting it in a succulent rhythm that drove Tom crazy. His legs tried to close in on each other to relieve himself, but Mark's head prevented them from doing so. And as much as Tom's masculinity hated to admit, he was whimpering like a bitch. That one little spot seemed to be connected to every nerve in his body, and the slightest brush of Mark's tongue set every appendage into flames. Mark's fist around his cock sped up tremendously, letting Tom buck into his thrusts. 

"Nng, Mark!" Tom cried out on a particularly hard hit, jerking away from Mark to relieve himself of the constant pleasure. But instead, Mark used his free hand to pin his squirming hips to the floor. He wriggled against the firm hold, partly out of spite, and partly because of how close he already was, and it was emasculating to already be on the edge after what didn't even feel like ten minutes. Of course this didn't deter Mark off course, he simply pressed harder into Tom, his fingers digging crevices into Tom's skin. And Tom was fairly certain the both of them knew there would be large offensive bruises forming the next morning. Tom denied that the thought of the future marks made him harder.

"Oh shit, Mark, you...you gotta..." Tom's speech became garbled and unrecognizable as the pleasure and intensity increased, bringing him closer and closer. Tom was full on flailing now, moaning and whimpering after every breath, not giving a fuck about how much of a whore he probably looked. He tightened his hold on Mark's hair, continuing his battle with Mark's hand on his hips. The heat was building in his groin, and it was so much, he was losing himself quickly.

"I'm close!" He almost screamed. Seconds later his eyes shut closed and indescribable pleasure filled his body. His cock shot off, twitching in Mark's fist. The tongue pressed against him all the way through, until finally, he was coming down from his high and Mark released him. Tom's hands slid out of Mark's hair. 

He could hear muffled gasping right above him, before a creamy substance spilled all over his face. It took him a moment to process what just happened, but by the time he did and his eyes opened, Mark was already back in his shorts, and Tom's jeans were being thrown at him.

"Get up shithead, Travis and Vicky want the closet." Tom groaned in protest at the prospect of moving from his very comfortable position.  Of course, at that moment Tom realized his face was very sticky, gross, and wet.

"Did you just cum on my face?" 

"Yeah, I thought the look suits you." Mark grinned bashfully.

"Ugh. Dick." Tom wiped Mark's seed from his face with his pants and slid them on.

The pair left the closet quickly. Tom really was not up for whatever snarky shit his friends had to say about him (of course green day and blink were more like frenemies, but that was beside the point). He wanted his bed ASAP. And maybe a shot of vodka to go along with it.  But of course luck wasn't on his side because no sooner did they pop out of the closet, Tre was in their face, snapping a surprise picture of the two.

"Beautiful look, Delonge. Really brings out the gay in your eyes," Tre commented.  His band mates all chuckled, even Travis joined in on the fun.  What a traitor.  

Tom realized with dread he missed an entire section of cum and was walking around with Mark's jizz dripping from his chin. 

Behind Tre, the girls snickered in delight. Heat spread to Tom's cheeks, but he'd be damned if he was about to let Tre Cool of all people win.

"Really?  Last time I checked you're the one letting yourself get spit roasted by your band mates in hopes that they'll finally accept you. But they never will." The girls giggled even louder, now it was Tre's turn to blush. Tom smirked in pride, returning to his previous seat. The other boys pushed Travis into the closet with one of the groupies whose name he forgot. Tom grinned at his friend, pushing the previous moment out of his head and joined the chorus of jeers and taunts made at his bandmate.

Of course, in the pit of his stomach Tom knew their little rendezvous would never completely escape his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom hadn't been himself since the closet incident. Mark noted how he strategically avoided him as much as possible, and the few times Tom was around him for more than 2 minutes were filled with airy tension and uncomfortable silence.

They couldn't dance around this forever, Mark reasoned. As soon as Tom returned from autograph signings he planned to confront him once and for all.

To his surprise, he found Tom at his door before Mark even knew he was back. His friend appeared small and nervous, a feat almost impossible for the 6'4 man child. He let Tom into the spacious room, where he settled anxiously on the bed, his leg bouncing animatedly like a never ending wind up toy.

"What's up?"  Mark asked.  Tom avoided Mark's gaze, finding solace in the floor, the lamp, anything but him.  For a jumpy, sociable guy, his latest actions were so anti-tom it kind of had Mark concerned.

"It's about what happened.  In the closet."  Mark knew it was coming.  He had it all planned out in his head.

"It was just so..." Wrong.  Weird.  Bad.  He put his dick on autopilot and it made a tragic mistake.  Next time when they get shoved in a closet they'll talk about MILFs and Britney Spears like normal people.

"...good."  What?  Did Mark seriously hear Tom say it was good?

Not that Mark was complaining.

"Maybe we can do it again?"  Tom whispered timidly, shoulders tensing. He took a peak at Mark from under his low sitting hat that had previously shaded his face from scrutiny. Mark didn't know what Tom had to be shy about, he was only too delighted to agree.

"Yeah."  Mark agreed enthusiastically.  "I'd like that."

For the first time since he arrived, Tom met Mark's eyes.  They were fully blown and Mark could sense some curiosity in them, along with excitement.  Tom smiled.

"Good."  

Mark decided to push his luck.  "It's our day off today.  And Travis's getting his tats touched up, he won't be back for a while.  We've got time..." Mark trailed off, hoping Tom would get the memo.  Apparently he did.  No sooner did the words leave his lips, Tom clambered onto Mark, straddling his waist.

Mark practically tore Tom's clothes away, shedding his own in what could possibly be record breaking time, eager to get his hands on the now naked boy. Tom, who had previously been unfocused out of eagerness, suddenly became still and serious.

"You have a nipple piercing?" 

"Yeah." Mark shrugged. He couldn't even remember how he got it, the memory was slightly fogged from all the booze he downed that night.

Tom thumbed at the bud and sent a jolt of pleasure through Mark's body. He did his best to stifle a moan. Tom repeated the action, this time latching his tongue against the piercing while his other hand tickled the outside edge.

It took all of Mark's strength not to moan or press into the welcoming touch.  He had other things he wanted to do. Much to his body's protest, he removed Tom's head from his nipple.

"But Mark-"

"Shh. Next time I'll let you play."  Although groused and disappointed, Tom relaxed in his grip and let Mark push him onto his back. 

He observed the boy in front of him, stretched out on the bed to his liking, his lean stomach on display and waiting to be touched. A surge of excitement rushed through Mark as he fantasized about what he was going to do to him.

Mark hurriedly picked a condom from the nightstand along with a bottle of lube, rolling it onto the head of his dick with ease.  Tom's eyes followed his motion, blown and full of lust.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"  Mark growled, his lips trailing the nape of his neck.  Tom giggled at the contact.

"No, but I bet it's butt stuff-ah!"  Tom's snarky comeback was cut short when Mark attacked Tom's neck with his mouth, suckling at the spot feverishly.

Tom let out an audible gasp, throwing his head back onto the pillows.  Tom's hands found their way to Mark's back, short rugged nails pressing angry lines into his skin.  Mark made no move to stop him, instead relishing in the jolts of pain he received.  While Tom was distracted, Mark's finger made its way to Tom's ass, thrusting in without warning.

"Mark!"  Tom's hands flailed for a little bit before settling calmly on Mark's back, letting him build a consistent rhythm.  Mark moved his tongue away from Tom's neck.  As he slowly worked his way to three fingers, his other hand trailed down Tom's broad chest, pinching at his nipples just to see him whine.  Mark rubbed the little buds with his thumb, feeling them harden underneath his touch, much to his liking.

He looked to Tom's face, who was too immersed in pleasure to even notice anything but the attention he was receiving.

Mark worked a third finger into Tom, making his lips quiver and a tiny little cry escape him.  He trailed his tongue along Tom's V.  Tom's breath hitched, his body moving closer to Mark's tongue for more.  He brushed his fingers against Tom's prostate gently, and immediately Tom followed the motion.

Mark repeated the action, this time with more force.  Tom's body jolted, his hips jerking.  A needy moan left Tom's lips, high pitched and strung out.  Mark knew the pleasure was building inside of tom.  He could sense it from his frequent noises to the harsh jerk of his hips.  Tom was close, too close to the edge for Mark's liking.

He retracted himself from Tom completely.  Tom made his displeasure known, desperately chasing Mark's fingers with his hips.

"Mark please don't stop," he begged while he fixed his legs around Mark's waist, trying to pull him in.  

Eager boy.  Mark was feeling a bit sadistic today, so he decided to wait just a bit.  He was enjoying the sight of Tom's desperation, something Tom's ego liked to prevent him from showing normally.  He made a mental note to experiment with this later, but his own dick was hard and throbbing at the sight of the naked, writhing Tom, and Mark wanted to take care of his own need.

"Mark please!"  Tom cried.  Mark had decided he'd had enough and sheathed himself in his friend.  A long broken moan left Tom's lips as Mark began to thrust hard and fast.  Mark's hands gripped the bedsheets on either side of Tom's head.  Fuck, Tom felt good.  Mark relished the feeling of Tom's walls breathing around his length, occasionally clenching when Mark thrusted particularly hard.

Mark angled himself slightly, aiming for that one spot that set Tom off.  Mark knew he'd hit the right spot as soon as Tom jolted in his spot, jaw dropping.  His eyes widened, looking directly at Mark, who smirked knowingly.  Mark rammed Tom's prostate in a quick succession, this time harder.  Tom's back arched completely off the bed, followed by a soft cry as his face scrunched up in what looked like overwhelming pleasure.

Mark watched Tom's expressions flicker across his face, speeding his thrusts as the pressure began to build in his groin.  His lips were parted, eyes half lidded.  When Mark would hit Tom's prostate his eyebrows would crease and his mouth would fly open to form a perfect O.

Tom was losing control underneath him.  Whining loudly with each thrust and squirming at will, his pleasure was easily readable.  With Mark hitting his prostate with every thrust, it was no surprise Tom was close.  So of course, it was completely predictable when Tom's right hand flew across his chest, reaching for his leaking cock.  Mark didn't hesitate to catch his wrist in his own fist, bringing it back up over his head.  Agitated, Tom crinkled his eyebrows and made a face, using his left hand instead.  Mark brought that hand up to join his right, gripping both of them in a firm, solid clasp.  

"Maaark!"  Tom complained.  He struggled fruitlessly against the hold, but being fucked by Mark weakened his strength.  "Mark!  Let me!"  His hands wriggled in their place, but of course this didn't bother Mark in the slightest.  In fact, Mark was partially amused by Tom's efforts, and partially turned on as he watched the boy struggle for release.

"No, not tonight.  I wanna see you come untouched."  This made Tom's eyes blow up full of lust.  Mark didn't know where the words came from, now he wasn't even thinking with his head. His dick was doing all the talking. Oddly enough, he got off on seeing Tom shrink in submission.

Tom stilled in Mark's grip, except for the occasional thrust of his hips.  Hushed moans made their way from his otherwise silent lips, his forehead perspiring in concentration.  Mark yanked Tom's head back by his wet black hair, making him yelp at the pressure.

"Shit Tom, you look amazing like this."  Mark maneuvered his hips, making little circles on Tom's prostate.  Tom's fists clenched together.  A tiny puff of air escaped Tom's lips.  

"You're not saying anything, but your body is.  It's begging me, Tom.  For more.  Always has been, right from the start."  Mark continued his work on Tom's spot.  This time, Tom let out a stream of needy whimpers.  His back arched off the bed in a perfect arc, letting Mark caress his side with his free hand in a surprisingly soft touch.

"It knows how much you want it. How you need it. Doesn't it?" He punctuated the question with a sudden thrust. Tom whimpered in submission. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You want more, huh? Tell me what you want." 

"Want you to touch me-ah!" Mark's hand came down hard on the inside of Tom's thigh, just below his hard cock. Tom twitched the hit limb and let out the most pathetic whimper Mark's ever heard from him.

"You come untouched. Like I told you to." 

"Mark, I need-" Mark quieted him with another slap. He whined.

"No, I don't think so. You're mine. All mine."

It was like a switch went off. Mark didn't expect it, and judging by his widened bug eyes, neither did Tom. Tom squirted all over himself, arms stretching in their position as his heels dug into the bedding. His face was the epitome of sheer pleasure, tilted back into the pillow, exposing his thick lickable neck. 

Mark watched in awe, feeling himself get closer at the sight of Tom's uncontrollable body. His thrusts began to lose their clean rhythm, becoming rapid and chaotic. 

He bit Tom's shoulder to muffle the sounds, crying into his friend as he lost it, Tom clenching around him as he fûcked his way through his orgasm.  

Mark let his exhausted body fall onto Tom's sweaty one, draping himself over his friend.  He eventually released Tom's wrists and rolled over next to him, pitching the condom into the waste can. 

Part of him expected Tom to flip out on Mark for getting so damn bossy in bed.  But Tom looked too relaxed to move, let alone start a lecture.  Instead, Tom rolled over calmly and snuggled his head into the crook of Mark's neck.

He draped an arm over Mark possessively, pulling him closer to his warm body.  Mark ran a gentle hand through Tom's hair, playing with the oily strands. 

Tom blinked blearily, looking up at Mark with blown eyes and a pouty lip.  Mark had to admit, he was pretty cute when he was all fucked out.  They shared the moment in a comfortable silence, the only exchanges being Mark's soothing massage and Tom's occasional unintelligible murmur of contentment.

For once, there was no snarky banter, no butt jokes to push their feelings under the rug. They were just Tom and Mark sharing a tender moment. And much to his own surprise, Mark found himself savoring the moment. He hugged Tom to his chest and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long do we have before Travis gets back?"

"Dunno.   An hour, maybe?"  Tom decided that's plenty of time to have fun.  He needed   
this now, in a way he hasn't felt since yesterday.  Not to mention that he needed it the day before that, and the day before that, too.

Mark says he's needy.  Tom thinks otherwise.

Mark shed his clothes to the floor of the bus quickly, and Tom couldn't wait to do the same-the damn monkey suit was killing him. Fucking photoshoot.

He shoved his pants off, and did the same with the jacket. But as he began to loosen his tie Mark stopped him short.

"No, leave it on. It's hot," Mark muttered. Tom could feel his heart skip a beat at the words as he hurriedly shrugged out of the rest of his layers. Mark had something planned, as he always did.

Mark collapsed onto the stretched out sofa behind them, locking his arms in a firm grip around Tom and bringing him down on top of him. Tom straddled Mark's waist, slowly grinding their cocks against each other. He moaned as a jolt of pleasure snaked through his spine.

Mark's hand flew to Tom's tie, and pulled it taut around his neck. He tumbled forward unexpectedly into a warm wet kiss.  Mark's tongue lapped the inside of Tom's mouth at it's own will. Tom moaned into the kiss as Mark took control of him, his other hand gripping his short strands of hair to pull him closer. 

They broke the kiss, and Mark released his firm grip on the tie. He fished out a bottle of lube from his discarded pants pocket, handing it to Tom.

"Finger yourself." Tom almost snorted. Clearly, Mark had gone fucking ludicrous. They've been friends for nearly 10 years, so Mark should know Tom well enough to realize there was no way in hell Tom Delonge was going to stick his own fingers up his shoot voluntarily.

Mark tugged on the the tie once more, making a gasp escape him. Tom's neck strained forward from the pressure. 

"Do it now. Or I'll do it for you, and I won't be gentle." Tom wanted to pretend his dick didn't perk up at Mark's demanding command. More importantly, he was feeling quite rebellious today. Instead, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Make me." 

Mark growled at the response. He gripped Tom's hair in his rough fingers, using it to haul him into his lap. Tom wiggled experimentally, but Mark's tight grip managed to keep him from straying far. Unbelievably, Tom got even harder when Mark dug his fingers deep into his hair and tugged his head back, making every nerve on his head stand on end. Hell, he even liked the pain.

Mark released Tom and let his calloused hand trail over his ass. He dug his nails into the flesh, making Tom moan in pain-pleasure. Tom didn't expect it when something hard came down on his ass, making him jump and groan.  It took him a moment to process what happened.

The bastard just spanked him.

"Fucker-"

"Ah ah, don't give me mouth."  Mark repeated the action with more authority.  Tom jumped, but stayed silent.  Not because he actually listens to Mark, but he figured it was better to let him have what he wanted so he wouldn't get all mopey later.

A cold wet finger traced around Tom's rim.  He shivered noticeably, and Mark ran a hand over his ass as if to comfort him.  Then the finger plunged into him, and Tom felt it moving around inside of him.  He cried out at the intrusion, but worked his hips back nevertheless.

This continued for a few solid minutes. Mark worked to a steady rhythm, occasionally smacking Tom's ass and making him jolt. After a while, he slowed down drastically. It was too slow for Tom, and he made a choked out noise, lifting his hips to get Mark to speed up. Mark slapped him yet again, and Tom groaned unhappily at the new pace.

Now Tom was beginning to grow agitated. A heat pooled in his stomach, and Mark had yet to completely satisfy him other than a single finger and occasional slap. And dammit, Mark was still moving way too fucking slow. He needed relief. He made a few noises of protest, jerking his hips back hard onto Mark, fucking himself down on his fingers. Mark completely withdrew himself from Tom. He groaned, feeling frustrated.

"Okay, it's your turn now." Mark placed a bottle of lube in Tom's hand. He shifted them so Mark was lying down, with Tom kneeling over him. Tom grunted, feeling defeated. He squirted some of the stuff onto his hands and reached behind him, breaching his hole. 

He sifted around slightly until he pressed against his prostate. He let out a guttural groan, fisting his cock in his other hand. He continuously added more fingers, pressing against that spot and stroking himself rhythmically.

Tom kinda wanted Mark to touch him. But shit, at least this way he could give himself what he wanted without all the teasing. And Tom had to admit, Mark looked nice under him. His eyes were glassy, seemingly far away and disconnected, like he was completely immersed in what Tom was doing. He sat back on his elbows, mouth slightly ajar, probably without the realization.

Tom was enjoying the sight of Mark, feeling his own pleasure grow a bit more intense, hitting himself harder with every thrust.  He let out a stream of moans growing higher with every thrust.  Of course, it was the perfect time for Mark to intercept, breaking from his trance and yanking Tom by the tie.  He jolted forward with a shout.

"That's enough, now ride me."  

Damn, someone's horny.  And rude.  Of course, not that Tom cared, he was just as eager as his friend.  He sunk down onto Mark's cock.  Mark bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.  Tom watched in awe as he sunk all the way down.  

Tom began moving, pressing his hands to the couch on either side of Mark's head. A tiny moan escaped Mark, his nose scrunching up and mouth falling open. He quickly bit his lip, muffling further noises. Tom was kind of disappointed he didn't get to hear more of his sounds, but he didn't press. 

Tom bounced on his cock for a while longer, groaning in pleasure. Finally, he angled himself just right, and hit his prostate. He cried out, grabbing Mark's shoulders and moved so he hit it again. 

Tom grit his teeth hard, grinding down on that spot and letting pleasure course through his body. His hips were losing their rhythm, becoming uncoordinated. His eyes fluttered closed, trying to find some fantasy to imagine.

Huge bouncy tits, girls with hourglass bodies, but after a while he realized those pictures would never suffice. It was all nothing compared to Mark beneath him, glassy eyes clouded with lust, his usually perfect hair stringy and falling over his face, mouth open releasing the occasional whimper. 

Tom never stopped to think how hot Mark was. Of course he loved what Mark did to him, but his fascination never extended past that. Now, watching Mark's face contort in pleasure, feeling his body spasm, it was fucking sexy. And it brought Tom closer and closer to the edge.

"Yeah, you look so good like this, fuck." Tom groaned. 

Tom's words must've set something off inside of Mark, because when they left his mouth, Mark's head seemed to clear. He snapped back to reality, the fog clearing from his eyes, and his hands reached for the discarded tie around Tom's neck. He pulled Tom forward into a dirty kiss, letting his tongue take over Tom's mouth. Tom whimpered, trying to regain control but Mark was having none of it.  His tongue lapped the inside of Tom's mouth, making Tom turn to jello.

They broke the kiss, and Tom took that moment to thrust hard back on Mark. Mark cried out, hips stuttering against Tom. He pulled the tie once again, this time so Tom's face was resting against his neck. Tom moaned around the tie, but his breath was somewhat strained by the pressure.

"Don't forget who's in charge around here, got it?" Mark whispered harshly against the shell of Tom's ear, slapping his ass hard. Tom jumped in surprise, ass squirming away from the hit instinctively. Tom turned his head to the side to see Mark grin proudly.

Mark let the tie fall from his hands and sat up so he was level with Tom, letting his cock fall out of Tom. Tom whined at the sudden emptiness. Mark's hands made their way to the back of Tom's head, running fingers through his loose strands before pulling hard, exposing his neck. A warm wet mouth enveloped around the hickey that formed last week, still sensitive and bruised. Tom whimpered as Mark tongued at the marking, before finally letting him go and pushing him to the floor.

His knees hit the carpet below him, and he wanted to protest.  He opened his mouth, but before any sound could come out two of Mark's fingers slid in, the pads pressing against his tongue while his thumb rubbed the base of his jaw.

"Suck.  And no biting, Tom, or I swear."  Tom was kinda curious to see what Mark would do if he bit. Maybe he'd experiment next time. 

But for now Tom obeyed, wrapping his lips around the outstretched fingers, peering up at Mark innocently. This time, Mark's face remained stoic, but Tom could detect traces of want reflected in his eyes. He didn't know why Mark tried so hard to conceal his desire, Tom found Mark's spaced out faces and little moans pretty hot. 

Tom continually sucked the fingers, wrapping his tongue around one just to tease him, before Mark began to thrust the fingers farther back. Tom tried not to gag as they sunk deeper into his mouth, but he couldn't help it, it was too much. Tom coughed on the fingers, making Mark instantly retract his fingers. Tom had a moment to recover, 

"Want you to suck me." Tom couldn't lie, he kind of wanted that too. He especially wanted his lips around Mark's cock if it meant making Mark lose control again.  He wanted to see that fucked out face lost in bliss.  And those moans, hell they were better than any song Tom's ever written.

Maybe they should start selling them.

So Tom sunk down on Mark, trying his best to ignore the bush of hair seemingly staring at him as he went about his business.  Tom couldn't get far in the deepthroating department, but he tried to make up for it with furious licks and enthusiasm.  

The approach seemed to be working alright, because Mark's previous stoic face has transformed into a half lidded, sexy, fucked out one.  He gripped the couch tightly, fists turning nearly white, hips stuttering up into Tom's waiting mouth.  Tom continuously licked the shaft of Mark's côck, wrapping a hand around the base.  He moaned obscenely, watching Mark's reaction to him.

After a while he started losing it.  Mark threw his head into the back of the couch, letting his jaw hang open loosely. Tom sucked even more profusely, eager to see Mark come.

"Fuck yes, fuck..."

Tom pulled Mark into his throat as far as his gag reflex would let him. He lapped down the shaft, pulling off almost all the way to play with the head. 

But on the outside world, something must've struck a bone with Mark, because soon his hand was pushing Tom away from him, and he was scrambling off the couch.

"What the fuck-"

"It's Travis."  Oh.  Shit.  Tom pulled himself away from his cloud of lust, and yeah, he could hear footsteps outside the door.

Tom raced to get his clothes back on, only realizing halfway through his shirt was inside out and his pants were on backwards.  But he had no time to fix it, and he was still having problems...downstairs.

He thew a pillow over his lap and sat back down on the couch, looking to Mark who was in a similar position.  Just then the door swung open and out came Travis.

"Oh Hey Trav."  Travis paused, examining them.  Tom felt his eyes shooting lazers right through his skin.  Travis's eyes skittered from Mark's abnormally disheveled hair to Tom's inside out shirt.  He knitted his eyebrows.

"Mark, you did something new with your hair?"  Tom let out a huge balloon of breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Er, yeah."

"Well good for you.  You guys don't mind getting off the bus for a few hours?  Vicky and I need it."  He grinned predatorily.  

"Yeah sure, bye Trav!"  Tom agreed, dropping the pillow and darting off the bus as fast as he possibly could.  Mark followed up a few seconds later, seemingly equally frustrated.

"Damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tom's head lulled against Mark's shoulder, finding a way into the nook between his neck and head.  Mark wrapped his arms around the guy, pulling him closer to his chest and enjoying his warmth. 

They'd snuggled into the comforts the hotel couch provided with pizza and Netflix, and this time there was no Travis around to interrupt them.  Mark had plans and a whole list of things he wanted to do to destroy the boy so hard he'd blush every time he sat down.  But now, he wanted to enjoy the softer moments they rarely shared.

"So, is this like your bait?  Take me out on a nice dinner before you drag me to your rape dungeon?"  Tom teased, slipping a hand up Mark's shirt.  Mark followed his wrist, removing it and returning it to his side.

"You can't really call pizza and Netflix a nice dinner.  And you can't call it rape when you're begging me to fuck you."  Tom hummed in agreement.

"You're right.  Want it now.  Fuck me into this fucking table," Tom ordered, his voice dropping an octave.  Tom's hands began to roam across Mark's body, his heavy breaths falling on Mark's ear.  He pulled Tom away once again, much to his friend's dissatisfaction.

"C'mon Mark, don't you wanna fuck?"  Tom drawled, pouting.  He met Mark's eyes with his own pleading ones.  He looked so adorable, like a little puppy.  But quite a persuasive and deceitful one.

"Hey cock sucker, don't give me that face.  I'm not falling for it."  Mark crossed his arms.  "Even if it is cute," he muttered quietly, so Tom wouldn't hear.  Of course, Tom's ears picked up the sound.  He flopped his body over onto Mark's lap, raising his eyebrows.

"You think I'm cute?"  Tom looped his hand into Mark's, lacing their fingers together. 

"Of course I do.  You know I'd never stick my dick in an ugly motherfucker."

"Yeah, tell that to your girlfriend...oh wait."  Tom snickered.  

"I could make you my girlfriend," Mark suggested, only half joking.  His arm looped around Tom's waist, nuzzling his nose into his hair.  His hair felt greasy and smelled like mint and aftershaves.  It was comforting.  But Tom just burst out laughing, separating himself from Mark's embrace.

"Fuck that, then both of us would be queer.  We already got you, isn't one enough?"  Mark chuckled dryly, trying to push away the weight that threatened to settle on his shoulders.  

He reminded himself Tom didn't give a fuck.  Mark was Tom's release, and nothing more.  

But still, fucking the guy was better than not fucking the guy.  And he's wanted that since Scott was still hanging around.  So, when Tom snuck a hand up Mark's shirt, he didn't object.

"I want your dick.  Now," Tom growled, and finally Mark gave in.

So much for romance.  It was fun while it lasted.

He scooped Tom off the couch bridal style, setting him down on the large King bed behind them.

"If Travis comes in, I swear to god I'll throw my dick at his face."  Mark could drink to that.

"Oh, don't worry about him.  Just worry about me, and you.  And how badly I'm going to ruin you," he added darkly.  "Now get undressed."  Tom was quick to obey, pulling his shirt over his head.

Mark turned around, grabbing the discarded tie he'd saved for tonight. When he went back to facing Tom, Tom was naked, lying on his side facing Mark, a smolder on his face.

"Ooh a tie?"  Tom purred.  "Are you gonna choke me again?  Because that was hot."  Mark liked the idea, but he had other plans.

"No, not tonight, babe."  Mark eyed Tom hungrily.  Tom's eyebrows creased in confusion, his head tilting slightly to the side.  Mark rolled Tom onto his back and straddled him, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes.

"Arms above your head."  Tom's eyes went wide in surprise.  But Mark didn't detect any hesitance when Tom's hands flew over his head, landing on the pillow above him with a thud.  Mark used the tie to loop his wrists together, not too tight but tight enough so Tom could feel it's firm hold, then tied the tie to a hole in the headboard in a strong sturdy knot.

Mark surveyed Tom, now helpless and tied up underneath him. At his mercy, just the way he liked.

"Hey wait, why aren't you naked?"  Mark chuckled darkly.

"I don't need to be." 

"But-"

"Ah-ah." Mark cut him off and put a finger to Tom's lips. "Remember baby, I'm in charge."  Tom clamped his mouth shut.  Mark enjoyed the power he had over Tom at this moment, but he still had an order of business to take care of.  

He let his thumb trail across the skin on Tom's cheek soothingly, lulling Tom into a mental net of safety.  "You'll tell me to stop if I hurt you, right?"  Tom nodded, eyes wide and trusting.  "I need you to say it."  

"I'll tell you, I promise."  Mark grinned.  His hand tightened in Tom's hair unexpectedly, making him wince.  He pulled his head back and shoved his tongue into Tom's mouth.  Tom moaned, twitching noticeably in his restraints.  

If Tom was eager now, just how desperate could he get by the end of the night? Mark shook with excitement at the prospect.

He pulled away, letting Tom rest for a few seconds before beginning his next endeavor.  He lubed up and jammed two fingers into Tom straight away, making his back arch off the bed.  A broken cry escaped him, a bit higher than the sounds Tom normally produced.  Mark smirked, not wasting a second setting a rough quick pace that hit his prostate after every stroke.  He curved his fingers skillfully, making sure no spot of him was left untouched.

Tom was going wild underneath him.  His body twisted in its spot, torso nearly vibrating in sync to Mark.  Mark curved his fingers expertly, making Tom's head fall back into the pillow, his face skewering up from the pressure.  

"Does it feel good?"  Mark teased, quickening his pace. Tom babbled uncontrollably.

"Hnnng.. gah!"  Mark chuckled.

"That's not really an answer, ya know." Tom groaned in response. In retaliation, Mark gripped Tom's leaking cock in his firm fist, squeezing hard and stroking slowly. Tom's body spasmed at the new sensation.

"You still need to answer me, Tom. It's either that or I don't give you my cock tonight." Tom's face froze. He blinked blearily through his mask of pleasure, but Mark heard nothing other than Tom's moans of pleasure.

Which were God like and beautiful, but Mark made it his mission to make Tom fall apart tonight. And if that meant making sure Tom gets nothing until he's sweating and writhing and begging, then so be it.

"F-fuck! Shit Mark, where the hell did you learn to do that?" Finally, some words. Mark guessed he'd been slacking, so he sped up his fingers once again, letting the tips of his fingers curve upwards. He knew his tactic was working when Tom's head burrowed into the pillow, his brows furrowing without his notice.  His mouth dropped open in a long O, eyes following Mark's movements.

Mark soaked up the sight of Tom under him, so perfect, so sensitive to his touch.  God, his own hard on was poking it's way through his pants, he had to speed this up.  He thumbed at the head of Tom's cock, making him groan.

"Last chance Delonge.  Are you gonna answer my question?  Are you gonna beg nicely for me?" Realization seemed to hit Tom in the face. He froze.

"Fuck you Mark!  I just want you!"  Brat. Mark would make sure to fix that. 

"You're going to, Thomas. Do you want to stop?" Tom shook his head vigorously.

"No, please don't stop!"

"Then be good and beg."  Mark withdrew his fingers from Tom, making him buck into the empty air with a whine. While he waited for Tom to settle down he put on a condom and lubed up his cock. 

Tom remained silent, to Mark's dismay. Mark breached Tom with just the tip, holding his hips down to keep him from moving.

"Come on, I know you need it. I can see it all over your face." Mark traced a gentle hand down Tom's navel. Tom looked up at Mark with large pleading eyes. Mark shook his head.

"Words, Tom." Mark's fingers lightly traced the head of Tom's cock. He squirmed in his grip, rattling the headboard.  Finally, it seemed like Tom had had enough.

"Fine!  Fuck, fucking fuck me!  Please, God, I need it, just do it!"  Mark thought that was a little more demanding than begging.  But his need couldn't hold out much longer, so he decided it would suffice.

It's not like he wouldn't have plenty more opportunities to torture Tom and keep him on edge.

Mark thrusted himself in.  Fuck, Tom was tighter than he'd expected, and Mark could definitely live with that.  He jerked his hips inside of Tom experimentally. Tom's wrists strained against their restraints, his hands closing into fists as Mark bottomed out.  

Mark thumbed at the hickeys littering Tom's neck.  It made his insides giddy knowing they were his work.  Everytime Tom looked into the mirror, he'd see Mark's markings and know who he belonged to.

Tom shifted his head further to the side, exposing his neck for Mark to lick.  Mark gave into Tom's wishes, licking a long stripe across Tom's neck.  Tom's mouth fell open into a happy little sigh.  

His hips were meeting Mark's steady thrusts with enough control.  His eyes were droopy and half lidded, and although an occasional moan would spill from his lips, he seemed relatively under control.

Mark would have to change that.

He bit down on Tom's neck, making him jerk in surprise.  His arms instinctively reached out to grab Mark but were cut short by the bonds keeping him attached to the headboard.  He groaned.  Mark chuckled, enjoying the sight of the bound boy.

He thrusted his hips in tiny circles rutting against Tom's prostate, making Tom's body spasm.  A shrill cry left his mouth as he tugged harder on his restraints.  

"You like that?  Do you like it when I touch that spot?"  To emphasize, Mark thrusted his hips forward, hitting Tom's prostate roughly.  Tom made a tiny "ah," nodding even though it was obvious he had little control over his spasming body.

"Yes yes yes, hit it again!"  Tom begged.  He thrusted back onto Mark's dick, bringing a jolt of pleasure to Mark's body. It made Mark want to forego all the teasing and fuck Tom into the wall.

Mark ignored the urge.  He had Tom tied down for a reason, he intended for it to stay that way-Tom writhing and whimpering underneath him, Mark fucking him from atop.

"Mark, touch me!" Tom begged, his wrists rattling the headboard relentlessly. Mark grinned. He obeyed, tracing the shaft of Tom's cock with a single finger. His trick worked. 

Tom released some pent up grunts, bucking into the feathery touch, only for Mark to pull away every time Tom's hips moved. Soon his grunt climbed higher in his throat, his movements growing more animated the longer Mark drew the process out. Mark could see the sheer desperation through Tom's glossy eyes. They were unfocused and pleading, just how Mark intended it to be.

"Mark!" Tom finally complained. "Mark please!" Mark chuckled.

"What's wrong, Tom? You wanted me to touch you. Aren't you getting what you want?"

"No, I-I ah!" Mark decided to be generous at that moment, closing his fist around Tom's cock. Tom bucked into the hand impatiently, much to Mark's amusement. Mark sped up his pace, his cock ramming Tom's prostate while he fisted his cock in his grip. Tom's face was that of sheer pleasure, moaning in time to show how much he's enjoying all the attention. 

Mark noticed Tom's orgasm approaching quickly. His wrists strained even more than they had earlier, moans turning to an irregular stream of loud desperate whines. His ass clenched around Mark's cock, still thrusting in him. Mark amused Tom for a few seconds, letting the readable pleasure gather inside him.

Then, with an unexpected turn, he retracted himself completely from Tom, eliciting a broken, needy sob from the boy. Tom's eyes widened. His hands pulled hard against their restraints, grunting in agony.

"Fuck you Mark I was close," he growled defeated, finally stilling.  Mark glared at him.  Tom shrunk into the bed, a blush coating his reddening face.  

"Don't make me spank you," Mark warned. Tom's eyes widened from surprise, but Mark could detect a hint of lust, if he wasn't mistaken.

Once Tom settled down, Mark starting moving again, his hand back on Tom's cock, stroking it methodically.  Tom bucked hard into Mark's grip, almost like he was afraid that Mark would pull away again.

Not that Tom was wrong.  Mark had so much in store for him.

Once again, Mark could tell Tom was on the edge of cuming.  He was pulling at the restraints like his life depended on it, his legs shaking, ass thrusting back onto Mark's cock, then shoving his hips forward into his grip.  It was truly a beautiful sight, seeing Tom wriggling on the bed, desperately fucking himself onto Mark. 

Mark wanted to stay like this forever.  But he knew his plan would be much more satisfying.  So he removed his hand and stilled, pinning Tom down so he couldn't move.  

Tom thrashed around hysterically, whimpering even when Mark tried to quiet him.  He begged a bit, no longer stubborn like he was at the beginning, too desperate to retain himself.  But Mark ignored his cries and continued.  

After a while things fell into a familiar pattern-Tom would get close, and Mark would stop, making Tom whine and writhe.  He'd beg Mark to please, God please, let him cum.  But Mark refused to give in, instead opting to follow the original plan.  

But Mark couldn't hold out forever.  He himself was getting desperate, smooth clean thrusts becoming sloppy.  He collapsed on top of Tom, thrusting roughly, before pulling out, to the disappointment of them both.  

Tom was wriggling in his restraints again, begging so nicely.  His hips jerked into empty air, whining at the injustice.  It was hot, Mark didn't know if he could do this anymore.

"Please Mark, please!  We both want it, come on, I'll do anything.  Want it now, please, please..."

Okay, he's had it.  Tom's had enough torture for one night anyway.  And it goes without saying his own dick was throbbing for attention.  He gripped Tom's waist harshly, making sure his fingers left bruises on the skin.  Mark pressed his lips against Tom's neck, littering the space with dark purple hickies.  Tom's moans were growing louder as the both of them grew closer.

Tom lost it first.  Mark watched in awe, his neck stretching far back into the pillow, back arching forwards.  His wrists pulled and twisted, now red and sore from the friction of the restraints.  A series of sobs escaped him, his hips twitching as his cock exploded onto his stomach.

Seeing Tom in such a state set Mark off.  He bit into his shoulder with a muffled cry, thrusting into Tom.  It was the most intense orgasm Mark could ever recall, hitting him in the face like freight train.

Finally, he came down, carefully pulling out of Tom.  Tom whined at the empty feeling while Mark threw the condom away and untied him.  He turned his attention back to his friend, looking like the definition of fucked out. 

"C'mere." Mark intertwined their fingers together, curling around Tom in a protective cocoon. He pressed his lips to Tom's wet, slimy ones, grinning when Tom responded happily. 

"You're amazing," Mark mumbled, nestling into Tom's sweaty hair. He wanted to stay like this forever, with Tom pressed up against his chest. 

Of course, there were other orders of business to take care of, mainly which involved moving, much to Mark's annoyance. Mark tried remove himself from Tom, which made his arms tighten, holding onto Mark's back with an iron grip.

"Come on, we need to get up. We're gross and literally swimming in each other's cum."

"Mmmm...no." Mark rolled his eyes. 

"Tom." Mark glared at Tom, but Tom didn't seem to have the same submissive reaction to Mark as he did in bed.

"Fuck you." Mark sighed.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." Mark plucked Tom off the bed by his feet, throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" 

He ran the shower to a nice warm temperature and tossed Tom in, hopping in alongside him.

Tom grumbled, but Mark chuckled, running soap through Tom's hair. That seemed to relax him, and seconds later he melted into Mark's touch.

Tom recuperated the touches, lathering Mark in soap, paying extra attention to his over sensitive dick, just to be an asshole, Mark thought.  He jerked, batting his hand away.

"Hey, fuck you, dickhead."  He flicked Tom playfully.  

"It's what you get, making me wait all night," Tom mumbled, grinning.

"But you loved it."  

"Yeah."  Tom agreed.

They continued for a few minutes, Mark savoring every sweet moment like this he could.  Taken out of context, it was almost like they were boyfriends.  Mark wished it could be like that-Tom was more than his sex buddy, he was his best friend, and everything he could ask for in a partner.  

When they'd finished showering and crawled back into bed, Mark keeping a comfortable grip on Tom's waist, Tom did something unexpected.

He kissed Mark.

Not the dirty, sexual make out session they did when Tom was pinned under Mark, but a sweet, tender one.  Loving, even.  Mark was so surprised by the sudden touch of affection.  He eagerly kissed Tom back with much deserved enthusiasm, locking his arms right around Tom's torso.  When they broke apart, Tom's face split into a grin.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, Mark holding Tom, still wondering about that kiss, whether Tom meant it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom's been going through somewhat of an internal conflict since that day with Mark. A bunch of jumbled feelings were involved, feelings he couldn't decide what to do with, or even what they were. But one thing remained constant:

He didn't love Mark.

No way, no matter how many times Travis reiterated it, or Tre Cool would insist, Tom loved pussy more than he loved his own mother.

Even if he did take Mark's dick on the side. But that was irrelevant, it was a freaking experiment. Because hey, lots of straight dudes experiment in college (which Tom never went to). This thing with Mark was just that-a fad, and like all fads, it would most likely pass within a few weeks, and they'd both go back to banging chicks.

Until then, however, Tom was free to do as much freaky shit as he wanted to.

"Come on, be a good boy and swallow it." And Tom obeyed. It had nothing to do with that voice, so deep and gravelly like fine grains of sand. No, he was just curious.

Tom thoroughly enjoyed it, too, maybe a little bit too much. Mark released Tom, tucked himself back in while Tom rose to his feet. 

"Ew. Your seed tastes like raw tuna," Tom grimaced sarcastically. Mark shoved him into the bathroom wall. 

"At least I wash my junk, when's the last time you had a shower? A month ago?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"And your lips feel like sandpaper." A rush of air flew past Tom, and seconds later soft wet lips pressed against his own. Tom eagerly accepted the kiss, placing his arms on Mark's broad shoulders. They broke the kiss, and Mark smirked at him. 

"Really now?" Tom was too dazed to form a response. "Now c'mon, we've been gone for a while. We don't want Travis to get suspicious."

They left the bathroom and returned to the diner table, where a waitress was taking Travis's order.

"What the hell took you guys so long? Were there fricken glory holes in the bathrooms or something?" Tom held in a laugh. Oh, if only he knew. 

Tom looked from the menu to the waitress, who batted her long thick eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Normally Tom would take her into his car without so much as a word, but now he wasn't exactly feeling it. Maybe it was because he just got sucked off.

"2 pancakes, please. And don't be shy about the syrup."

"Yeah? Anything else?" The woman leaned over the table so her arms rested right in front of Tom. She swayed her hips suggestively, giving everyone in the vicinity a full shot of her perky ass. But like Tom said, he wasn't interested.

"Yeah, actually. I'll take some lemonade." The woman straightened out and frowned at Tom.

She left the table without a word. Travis looked stupefied, even Mark was baffled.

"That's new." 

"What?" Tom raised an eyebrow at Travis.

"I've never seen you turn down a hot girl before. Two months ago you would've been on her like white on rice."

Tom shrugged casually, not thinking much of it. Travis, however, clearly thought something was off if the looks he sent him were anything to go by, but dropped the subject.

"Your dick better be working by tonight, Delonge, because Dirnt's having a ton of hot chicks over to his party." Oh yeah, he almost forgot.

Tom liked Green Day's wild parties, specifically the hot ladies at those parties. However, at this point, he had no interest in any girls right now, but he did have his sights set on one particular person.

Tom eyes fell on Mark for a second too long. "Yeah. I'll be ready."   
*********************  
As usual, fast beat punk music blared through the stereos of the Dirnt mansion. Several people jammed to the tunes in loose circles, their clumsily held drinks spilling fluids everywhere. And Tom could've sworn he saw Fat Mike walking around naked in a plaid miniskirt with ice cream covering his tits.

So, the usual.

Tom caught a decent number of ladies eyeing Mark, and he felt oddly protective over his friend.  His arm wrapped around his waist, just in case someone wanted to try something.  He had to remind himself it wasn't like they were together-God no, but still.  He didn't know where it came from, but he kind of wished he could shove his tongue down Mark's throat in front of all those girls so they'd back off.

"Someone's jealous," Mark remarked, slipping from Tom's grip with a smirk. "What's gotten into you?" 

"I'm not jealous," Tom grumbled.

"Mm, you sure?" Mark pressed himself against Tom's chest. "Because you sure are acting like my jealous girlfriend." 

"Am not!" Tom pushed Mark away and crossed his arms.  Mark wasn't fazed, he just started laughing.  "And I'm not your girlfriend, you idiot."  Mark straightened out a bit, but a smirk still played on his face.  He shrugged.

"Alright.  I'm gonna get us drinks."  With that, he sauntered away.

Twenty minutes later Mark still hadn't returned, and Tom was fairly certain he was up to no good.  He made his way towards the drink bar to check on Mark, but stopped dead in his tracks halfway there.

It was the waitress from earlier, and she was straddling Mark.  Mark's eyes were half lidded and pleased, and he was smiling as she grinded down onto Mark with the thrusts of her hips.  Tom glared at the pair. He cleared his throat in front of the two.

"Mark, where are our drinks?"   Mark snapped out of his trance, and paused.  The woman looked up.  "Oh, oops.  Sorry I gotta go."  Mark slid out from under her.  Tom didn't hesitate to give a firm grip around Mark's wrist, dragging him away roughly.

He scoured every inch of the house until he found a vacant room Mike labeled off limits: the kitchen.

The only other occupant was a wasted Tre Cool lying face down in a puddle of his own drool, mumbling some nonsensical shit about Morrissey. He wouldn't be much of a nuisance, seeing as he was too intoxicated to even stand up, let alone absorb any of what was about to go down.

Tom pressed Mark onto the granite countertop, shoving his hand down Mark's shorts and squeezing his cock lightly. 

"You're possessive today," Mark purred.

"Shut up."  Mark rolled his eyes.  "Someone's a little bossy." Tom growled and nipped Mark's neck. He flinched, but his smirk grew wider.

Tom undressed the both of them quickly, then pushed Mark further up the counter.  Mark's hands found purchase on Tom's shoulders, and Tom knew he was about to flip them over.  So he brought them above Mark's head and held them with his one hand in a firm grip.  Mark actually looked taken aback. His eyes widened in a bewildered expression. 

"Tom, what are you doing?"  Tom smirked, tracing a finger down Mark's chest.  He stopped when he reached his nipple, rubbing the bud gently in between the two pads of his fingers. Mark's breath hitched. 

"T-tom!" But Tom didn't stop. He took the little bud in between his fingers and pinched it. Hard.

Mark's reaction was immediate. His head flew back, back arching into Tom's touch. His face scrunched up in pleasure. A little moan threatened to escape him, but he bit his lip before it could come out. 

Tom grinned triumphantly. He knew he'd won him over already. Tonight, Tom was in charge. And he'll sure as hell let Mark know it. 

"You can tell me to stop," Tom teased. He dragged his tongue across the little piercing, making Mark's body shiver. But by the look of Mark's dilated eyes and bitten lip, it was clear he wouldn't be objecting anytime soon. He sucked in a huge breath of air, obviously straining to stay quiet. Tom would have to change that. 

He slapped Mark on the inside of his thigh. Mark flinched slightly, but otherwise held himself together pretty well. Tom toyed with the piercing on Mark's nipple, making him squirm. He shied away from the touch, wiggling side to side to evade Tom but with his hands held down he couldn't do much. Mark wrists started to sift in Tom's grip, already making a futile attempt to regain dominance.

"Shit Tom, come on. Let-let me-"

"No. Tonight it's my turn to be in charge." Tom gripped Mark by the hair, pulling him to the floor in between his legs with a sharp tug. Mark's mouth dropped open soundlessly, his eyebrows knitting together. Tom didn't have a hard time detecting his lust. He did it again, this time a quick but rough jerk. This time Mark couldn't hold in the whimper he made when Tom's fingers locked into his roots. He blushed and bit his lip.

"Ooh, you like that?  When I pull your hair?"  He repeated the action.  A high pitched cry fell from Mark's lips.  His hand flew over his mouth, a red blush staining his cheeks. Tom batted the hand away, tilting his chin up. 

"Don't mute yourself, babe. Your moans are hot." He pulled Mark forward further until his face was level with his cock. Mark got the message and took Tom all the way in, engulfing his dick in warm wet heat.

Shit, he was good. His tongue ran along the underside of his dick, sucking harshly as he pulled back a bit to play with the head before he took Tom to the back of his throat. 

It was clear Mark's had some experience, and for a moment Tom wondered where he got it from. He dismissed the thought when Mark let out a moan, the vibrations traveling straight to his dick. He groaned in response. He tugged at Mark's hair, pulling another moan from the boy, this one louder. 

God, Mark got off on this more than Tom did.

Tom looked down to see Mark peering up at him, pupils wide. His hand was on his cock, stroking himself furiously. Occasionally his eyes would get spacey and close for a second or two, while his moans reverberated through Tom's cock.

Tom pushed him off with sudden force. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Mark actually whined a bit, chasing his cock with his mouth. It was a pretty sight, seeing his neck strain forward persistently, already wanting him. Tom hoisted Mark back onto the counter, pulling him over his lap and grabbing chunks of his ass.  Then without warning Tom raised his hand and slapped him hard.  

Mark's body jolted forward, but barely any sound escaped him. His face, buried in his arms, only gave Tom snippets of muffled, barely audible moans. 

He didn't like that.  He spanked him harder, this time pulling Mark's head up at the last second, letting his long desperate whimper ring out.  Tom tightened his grip menacingly, tilting his head to the side so Mark could see him.  

"I said I want to hear you."  He accentuated the point with another slap, this one making Mark twitch, gritting his teeth.  "And I never said anything about touching, did I?"  Another spank. Mark's hands were balled into fists as he panted heavily.

After the next slap, Mark started grinding down on Tom's lap, searching for friction.  Tom quickly stilled his hips with a slap, then pushed them down so they couldn't move.

"Dammit Tom!"  Mark whined.  His head fell sideways, eyeing Tom pleadingly. "C'mon..."

"I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine," Tom whispered to the shell of Mark's ear. "I want you to know what it's like to be in my position."

"Don't act like you don't love when I fuck you until you scream," Mark scoffed. But of course the words had no bite, considering his current position. Tom gripped Mark's ass, then dipped just the tip of his finger into Mark. Mark's eyebrows knit together, his mouth dropping open in a low groan.

"And don't you act like you're not excited I'm about to the same to you." Tom pressed his finger all the way in rapidly, hitting his prostate on the first try. He watched Mark arch up into the touch, his ass pushing out onto Tom's finger. His eyes were trained on Tom, fascinated and lustful.

"Yeah, that's right. You're getting fûcked tonight, nice and rough." He added another finger, striking Mark yet again. Mark couldn't hold his cry as the fingers began moving in and out of him quickly. Tom watched his expression shift in delight as Mark slowly but surely start to unravel. 

By the time Tom had finished working a third finger in him and put on a condom, Mark's walls had already crumbled. He was making cut off grunts with every thrust, his hips methodically thrusting to Tom's set rhythm. Unbelievably, Tom could see Mark was already on the edge after 3 fingers. He didn't want him to come quite yet, so he pulled out and lubed himself up. Mark raised his head and thrusted his hips dramatically, but Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, calm down, you'll get what you want." With that he set Mark on the table, leaning over him while his hand rested on his hip.  He breached Mark's entrance with the head of his cock, laying still so Mark could adjust. Mark looked back to show him he was fine, when an idea popped into Tom's head.

He thumbed at the spot where his cock met Mark's hole, making Mark shudder.  He shifted his hips just a little, enough for Mark to feel it but not enough to provide him real relief.  He continued the same pattern, waiting for Mark to catch on, and when he did, he didn't seem too pleased.

"Tom...."

"Yeah Mark?"  He smirked, letting his other hand trail down Mark's chest.

"Tom, come on, I'm not gonna beg," he stated.  Tom laughed.  He knew that wasn't true.  Mark would crack eventually.

"Mm, sure you will. You will if you want to get what you want." He thumbed the piercing on Mark's nipple.  Mark bit his lip, but a tiny whimper still slipped past him.

Tom toyed with the nipple, thrusting shallowly for a while. Mark tried to thrust back but with his hips restrained he couldn't do much. It seemed to upset Mark a lot, who had his eyes on Tom, glaring in defiance as he slowly slid his cock in and out of Mark's ass. Sometimes Tom would reach around to trace Mark's rim, making him shiver and grunt.

After a while, Mark's hips began to fight with Tom's grip, and he was no longer holding in his sounds. Tom heard all the groans, moans, and whines he'd been holding back.  And he'd never heard a more beautiful noise.  He sounded so needy and fucked out, even when they've barely started.

"Shit Tom, please..."  Mark's voice cut off when Tom slid in once again.

"You call that begging?  Do better."  He pressed hard into his nipple, twisting it enough so it would surely have some impact on Mark.  True to his word, Mark, officially worked to his bone, whimpered loudly, throwing his head back to expose his neck.  Tom gave his nipple a rest and let his hand wrap around Mark's throat lightly, applying just enough pressure so he'd feel it, but not enough to cut off his breathing.

"Come on.  Beg."

"Please!"  Mark whined brokenly, voice cracking with need.  "Pleasepleasepleaseplease..." The words spilled from his lips meaninglessly. Tom tightened his grip.  Mark's broken cry rang out.  

"Seriously Mark, I'm not doing anything until you beg right."  Mark whimpered, and Tom went back to playing with his nipple. Mark groaned in agony over what was probably his now oversensitive nipple.  He jerked away, but Tom followed his movements.

"Please-"

"Saying please isn't gonna make me give in," Tom said, cutting him off.  Mark's open mouth quivered slightly, a silent plea. Finally, Mark caved in.

"I need more! Give me...I wanna be fucked."  Mark finished with a cherry red blush coating his cheeks.  Tom let Mark's nipple rest for a bit, grinning at his friend.

Laying underneath him, his hair unkempt, his neck held firmly in his grasp, hips trying so hard to grind for release but were restrained, Tom had to say Mark looked good.  Mark groaned in frustration, and Tom realized he still hadn't given him what he begged for.  So he released Mark and flipped him onto his back, then sheathed himself all the way in until he bumped against his prostate.

Mark's reaction was immediate.  His back arched off the countertop in a beautiful arc, moans reverberating around the room.

Mark's hands flew to Tom's back, his head falling backwards as Tom ruthlessly shoved himself in and out of him at a relentless pace, hitting his prostate with each thrust.  It was obvious that Mark was long gone-his eyes rolled up so only the whites showed, tongue hanging out as he panted heavily.  Occasionally Tom would hit him especially hard, sometimes even slapping the inside of his thigh.  Mark's legs trembled from exertion around his waist, and sometimes he'd let out a moan or two.

Tom was already close from watching Mark completely lose it.  And from his increasingly loud groans, he could tell Mark was too.

He gave Mark a few hard, solid thrusts, so that Mark cried out wildly, jerking his hips up.  Then he grabbed him by the base of his cock and squeezed, cutting him off right before he could cum.

"Tom!" Mark all but sobbed. "Tom let me cum!" 

"No, not until I do." Mark writhed animatedly while Tom pushed himself to the brink. Seeing Mark whimpering and desperate after he'd denied him pushed him even further. Mark's eyes were now focused on him, wide and pleading.

It wasn't long before Tom exploded with one hard thrust. His vision went white, and everything around him dissipated until all he could focus on was Mark clenching tightly around him. It was so much to take in at once. An onslaught of pleasure encompassed him, even more than some of what Mark's done to him. After a while he came down to find Mark staring at him expectantly. Tom knew what Mark wanted, but he had different plans.

"Tom please touch me," Mark begged brokenly. His body, splayed across the table, was weak and fucked out, hardly any fight was given when Tom shifted him up so he was on his hands and knees. Tom shoved a single finger into him, wiggling the digit around until he hit Mark's prostate. Mark whimpered. 

"You can cum on my finger only. No touching yourself." Mark looked like he was about to object, but as soon as Tom wiggled his finger, what little fight that remained in him disintegrated into pleasure. 

Mark's hips worked in rhythm with Tom. It wasn't long before he released, his head lurching forward to hit the granite countertop. Tom kind of wished he'd waited until Mark finished, because the sight before him was fucking hot, with Mark's back arching, ass stuck in the air as he finished cuming with a final groan.  

Once he'd finished, Mark seemed to enter a state of bliss, completely disconnected from reality.  He collapsed onto the counter and buried his head into his arms with a tired groan.  Tom sighed, batting him gently with one hand.  

"Come on loser, get up."  Mark peeked at him, and reluctantly hopped off the counter, still dazed.  Tom took off and pitched the condom into a corner, which landed in Tre Cool's greasy hair, still lying on the floor, the same as before.  That seemed to bring Mark back to reality, who laughed at the poor guy's misfortune.  Mark's eyes skittered from Tom to the mess of Tre, and a sinister smirk formed on his face.

"What are you up to?"  Tom asked skeptically.  Mark shrugged.

"Nothing.  Just covering our asses over that."  He motioned to the large jizz spot in the middle of the counter while he took Tre's body and hauled it up against the countertop.  He shoved Tre's hand into his pants and let the rest of his body plummet onto the pile of semen. Tre groaned, but didn't seem to be aware he was being framed. 

Tom snickered. Poor Tre, not that he felt bad after Tre hung that picture of him with jizz hanging from his mouth on the door of their tour bus. Mark offered Tom his hand.

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." They redressed and walked into the main party. Nobody even noticed they were gone. Minutes later, Tom heard an angry voice coming from the kitchen.

"On the counter, really Tre? People eat in here, you jackass!" Tom exchanged a look with Mark, who lost it in a fit of laughter. 

Tom had to say, he wished he was there to see the look on both their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next week Mark fucked Tom on every surface he could find. Over the bathroom sink, on tables and dressers, even backstage, 5 minutes before their show. It was rushed and sloppy, but Tom seemed to get the message that when it came to their little affair, Mark was in charge.

Tom whimpered and wiggled slightly under Mark's grip. His restrained arms fought for purchase, but Mark knew it was only for show-Tom loved this more than he'd like to admit. Mark's other hand pulled taut around his cock, stroking agonizingly slow. He just stared at Tom's face. Tom's eyebrows creased together, his mouth fell open and his eyes were half lidded as they rested on Mark's face. 

Tom's whines got higher, and Mark pushed his head to the side so he could bite at his neck. Tom unconsciously heightened his voice, thrusting into Mark's open fist. Mark bit Tom's neck, right on his pulse point, and before long he exploded onto Mark's hand. 

Tom let out a stream of moans, his eyes squeezing shut as he let loose onto Mark for a few seconds before coming down.  Mark released him, but not before delivering one last sharp bite to his neck.  Tom squeaked at the unexpected pressure, making Mark chuckle.

"Shit you look fucking hot writhing underneath me." 

"I could say the same about you, Hoppus." Mark blushed, but recovered by pulling Tom in by his nape for a dirty kiss that left Tom panting when Mark pulled away. 

"We both know you belong under me, don't lie to yourself."  Tom didn't respond, but Mark thought he saw a hint of defiance in his eyes.  He decided not to comment, instead intertwining their hands and dragging Tom away to their next stop. 

Mark was well aware what day it was, and he had a surprise for Tom.  Lots of surprises, actually.  But it was fun to keep it a big mystery for at least a little while.

"So...any plans for today?" Tom questioned.  Mark shrugged. 

"Nope." 

"You sure? Not anything like, I don't know, giving me a million dollars?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"What the fûck are you gonna do with a million dollars? We're already rich."

"Oh yeah." It seemed Tom still had to wrap his head around the 'fame and money' concept. He often forgot they no longer had to split $50 between each other to pay for gas and food.  

"Okay, we're here." Tom suppressed a giggle, and threw open the door to the massive structure.  His eyes widened, marveling at the spacious room of what was now his planetarium.  Mark grinned.

"Happy birthday Tom."

"What's this?" He gestured towards the dome ceiling.  Mark shrugged. 

"I bought it. Thought you'd enjoy it." Mark hated alien stuff, he hated conspiracy theories.  He thought Tom's alien obsession was lame and flat out wrong.  But it made Tom happy, and Mark would do anything just to see that pretty smile.

"Shit, how'd you afford this?"  Tom oogled at the planetarium.

"I told you, we're rich."  Tom paced the large dome.  It was light out, and Mark had the glass sealed off, but he had every intention of opening it once night fell.  

"God Mark... This is fucking amazing." Tom gave him an earsplitting grin. 

He engulfed Mark into a full bodied hug, wrapping his arms snugly around him. Mark, rubbing circles on Tom's back, returned the hug enthusiastically, embracing the comforting body pressed close to his.

Then Tom did something Mark didn't expect.  Tom pecked him on the lips, just a little smooch, but it was enough to send Mark into total shock. A little pang went through Mark's chest at the intimate gesture, knowing fully well it was just some casual friendliness.

It was endearing. And for a second, Mark could pretend the kiss meant something more than two friends goofing around.  He could almost pretend it was love.

Tom released Mark and marveled at the shelves of books, anything from biographies on famous investigators to fiction about some cute alien love story, as suggested by Travis.  Tom scoured the shelves, still grinning.  

"Shit Mark, this is just amazing.  I don't think I'll ever find a best friend as great as you."

"Yep, and you won't find one as hot, either," Mark jested.  Tom smirked.  Mark was taken by surprise when Tom's fingers yanked Mark's head into a kiss, deeper than before.  It left Mark breathless as Tom took control, making Mark moan into the kiss.

They broke apart, much to Mark's disappointment.  He missed Tom's soft lips on his.  His mind was already fogging over.  He rested his head against Tom's chest.  That's when Tom slowly started to remove Mark's shirt, snapping him back to reality.  Mark removed the hand without a word, bringing Tom's wrists to his side.

"Maybe later."  Mark had so much he wanted to do and he wasn't about to let himself get derailed.  A hint of disappointment flashed on Tom's eyes.

"I'll hold you to that." Mark could see his lust seeping through the cracks.

"Good, now just keep your dick in your pants until at least tonight."

"So we can fuck under the aliens?" 

"Sure Tom, so we can fuck under the aliens."  With that, Mark pulled Tom away from the planetarium, heading for the strip district.  He figured they'd see what's around.

They passed elaborate shop windows, sometimes a privately owned shop of trinkets, other times a clothing store.  Mark was sure to keep Tom's hand in his grip so Tom doesn't run away.  Plus, it felt nice to hold him.  He pecked Tom on the cheek a few times, and that made him giggle.

Mark followed Tom's eyes as they caught sight of a cozy little ice cream shop with no customers.  No customers means nobody will recognize them, which means it's a perfect location for them to relax and be themselves without the fuss over which unflattering picture of them will appear in tomorrow's magazine.

Mark found it was a self serving place.  A lone cashier was on duty, although Mark thought he caught a glimpse of a bus boy in the back.  Tom immediately ran over to the machines, surveying all the flavors.  He made some faces at the dispensers.  Mark joined him, and quickly realized the problem.

"Coke?  Butter?  What kind of store sells fucking blood flavored ice cream?"  Tom whispered not so discreetly.  Mark had to agree, this place was kinda weird. But then an idea popped into his head.

"Get all of them."  Tom seemed to know what he was up to and soon he was filling his bowl with every scoop they had, from ordinary chocolate to lizard feces favors. Mark thought it would be hilarious to see him eat it, although the cashier appeared to have a close eye on them. They paid for their things and settled down in one of the tiny tables.

"Eat it."  Mark suggested.

"You bet I will, fuckface." Mark was already one step ahead of Tom.  He scooped a large portion of the dish and shoved it unceremoniously into Tom's mouth without warning. 

"Hey asshole-"

"Chew your food, Tommy.  Talking with your mouth open is pretty rude."  Tom grimaced slightly, but obeyed.  Second's later, his eyes bulged out his head and he ran for the trash can, gorging out all of his contents.  He returned, a bottle of water in hand which he drank half of in less than 20 seconds.

"That was gross-I think I tasted dead flesh somewhere along the way." Tom gagged, sticking out his tongue.  Mark couldn't lie, the mucky green mush looked unappealing as ever. And from Tom's disgusted expression it seemed to taste no better than it looked.

"Now it's your turn."  A smirk creeped onto Tom's face.  Mark eyed the grub uneasily.  It stared back mockingly.  Ugh, this was something Mark didn't look forward to trying. He scooped a bird sized bite onto the spoon and shoved it into his mouth without hesitation.

After letting his tastebuds absorb the taste, he spit the thing back out into the bowl.

What the fuck was that? It tasted like the flavor designers spit on a clump of dead squirrel corpses, added some rotten milk, and decided they were done for the day.

"Ew, what the hell is that?" Tom shrugged. 

"Tuna, fingernails, spray paint... You know, the norm." Of course it was. Still, Mark wished he had a camera to capture their reactions to whatever the fuck that thing was.

Tom's eyes were doing the squinty thing Mark's grown fond of.  It meant he was thinking.  Mark wondered if he was thinking of something profound, or if he was daydreaming about boobs yet again.

"You got a little something," Tom mentioned.  He leaned over the table, edging his face close to Mark.  Mark's heart leapt to his chest-he didn't dare move or say a word for fear of ruining the moment.  Tom's eyes were trained on his own, his elbows holding himself off the table.  He pulled himself even closer to Mark, then let his thumb trail across Mark's nonexistent jawline.  They were so close now, Tom's breath was falling on Mark's lips. It would be so easy to lean in, it would only take half a millimeter...

"Hey you two!  Decency please!" It was the cashier from earlier. His meaty arms crossed over his burly chest beneath his deep frown of displeasure. 

Dammit!  Tom was the first to pull away, jolting Mark back to reality.  They sat back down, Mark with a little annoyance and disappointment brewing.

"Sorry," Tom muttered, surprisingly obedient.  Why was Tom of all people about to obey this jerk?  They weren't about to have sex!  It was some mindless flirting, that's it.

"What?" 

"Look, you two homos better either keep it in the bedroom or get the hell out of here, because I have a buisness to run and I don't need you distracting the customers." Mark eyed the vacant area. He snorted.

"Yeah, right."  As if this dude had anyone other than himself to distract.  Who's he trying to impress, the bus boy?  Fuck that.

The man leered at Mark.  "You got something to say to me gay boy?"  Okay that's it.  Mark got to his feet, now fully pissed off. 

"Why's the guy with the failing business trying to tell us what to do?  Maybe if you weren't such a douche to your customers you wouldn't have to steal your mom's credit card so you could binge out on the McDonald's you eat too much of."  The man didn't respond at first, but his face turned fire hydrant red.  It amused Mark more than it should've.

"Tom, let's get out of here," Mark grabbed Tom's wrist a little forcefully and dragged him out of the shop with the guy grumbling in the background.

How dare he?  They had a right to hang out there just like any other couple.  And yeah, they weren't really a couple, but Mark fucking wished they were.  It made Mark's blood boil knowing that piece of shit ruined Tom's mood.  He was moping now, eyes trained on the road refusing to meet Mark's gaze.

"Mark I'm sorry."  Tom's eyes were to the ground, no longer smiling.  Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for.  It was that dîckhead's fault."

"No, he's right.  I overstepped boundaries.  I-I just thought-" Tom's eyes met his for the first time since they left the shop.  Mark noted just how huge they seemed, somewhat doll like and shiny.  There were traces of sorrow in them, and regret.  Mark pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair soothingly.  Tom was still watching him carefully.  Mark pressed his lips to Tom's, nibbling at his lip ring.  He pulled back, still caressing him.

"There's nothing wrong with you Tom." Mark lead Tom out of the strip district and packed him into his car. "We'll find somewhere else. And we won't need dicks telling is what to do." He drove down to the beach. He figured it was the beach, nobody would care what they did.

"The beach?" Tom turned to Mark. Mark shrugged. "Yeah, I figured." No homophobes on the beach. Just nice blissful tranquility.

There were barely any people and it was relatively empty. Mark grabbed a blanket from the trunk and set up somewhere in the sand.

"Come on, take off your shirt."

"Oh? Why don't you take it off for me?" Tom smirked.  Challenge accepted.

Mark trailed his fingers up Tom's shirt, gliding across his stomach and his sides. He brought the shirt over his head and set it down on the towel. Mark threw off his own and put it next to Tom's. He pulled Tom in for a deep kiss. Tom's hands flew to the back of Mark's head, running gentle fingers through his hair. Tom's hands trailed down to Mark's back, squeezing him tight against him. He pushed them over so they were splayed on the blanket, with Tom leaning over top of him. Mark grinned and pressed his forehead to Tom's. 

He wished he could tell Tom he loved him. He wanted to lay with him here all day and tell him how much he means to him. How every one of his little quirks makes Mark's heart melt. But he couldn't, so instead he laid there quietly, rubbing Tom's back. Finally, Tom got off him and laid beside him. He laced their fingers together, laying on his side facing Mark.

"You look great naked, you know that?" Heat flowed to Mark's cheeks.

"Same goes for you." Tom pulled Mark forward by the shoulders so he was on his side facing him.  Tom trailed his hand lightly down Mark's side.

"You make me wish I was a chick."

"Why?"  Mark snorted.  Tom bit his lip uncharacteristically shyly.

"So I could date you."  That stung.  It hurt more than he thought, knowing if the circumstances were different, if the situation didn't coherently make them gay, that Mark could have a chance.  The gender barrier was the one thing that stopped them, and it pained Mark.

"Why can't you date me now," Mark murmured quietly so tom couldn't hear.  He frowned, looking at the sand.

"Because that would make us gay," he responded.  Unfortunately it seemed like Tom did hear.  

"So what?" 

"I don't wanna be gay," Tom countered. He was no longer looking at Mark now, but staring at the ground, toying with loose fabric on his shorts. "They don't like us. That guy back at the ice cream shop? He hated us."  Mark took Tom's free hand in his.  He interlaced their fingers together and looked into Tom's eyes.  They were shy now and full of guilt.

"So what?  Fuck them."  He squeezed his hand around Tom's.  "Why should they matter?" 

Mark pressed his lips to Tom's.  He pulled him in by his back and just laid there, feeling him.  He pulled away but stayed close to him.

"I've liked you for more than you'd know," Mark whispered.  Tom stayed silent.  He didn't know why Tom needed to know that, but it felt right.  "Before we started the thing.  Before Travis, even."  There was surprise in Tom's eyes when he said that.  "I've wanted you for a really long time.  And I want to have something more with you."  He ran his fingers through Tom's hair.  "We don't have to do all that gross cootsie bullshit.  It could be just us, Tom."  Tom met Mark's eyes apprehensively.  He squinted a bit, as if in thought, and God did Mark love that cute face he made when he was in concentration.

"We wouldn't have to tell anyone?"

"No, just us," Mark reassured.  Tom surged forward, and placed his lips on Mark's.  Mark was taken by surprise, but he responded eagerly.  He kissed him back enthusiastically.  Their limbs wrapped around each other, feeling up and down their bodies.  Mark zoned out everyone else-the only thing that mattered right now was Tom and those amazing lips.  When they pulled back, Tom had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, we can try it."  Mark could consider that an accomplishment.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom didn't expect things to go the route they did. He expected a few gifts from friends and family, maybe a movie, the usual. Instead woke up and surprise, he's gay.

It's such an unexpected twist, he never felt gay.  Not until Mark.  

Mark had his arm wrapped around his waist, and Tom was lulling against his naked chest. They were resting on the blanket watching the sea roll by and the clouds morph together.  Mark pointed a particularly fluffy one.

"Hey, that one looks like us." Tom snorted.

"Why?"

"Because the normal side looks like me and the turd looking side looks like you." Tom kneed him in the shin. 

"Hey!"

"Don't call me a turd shitface. Not when you look like that." Mark pushed them over into the sand. His shadow cast a dark light over Tom's face, his hands mounting on either side of his head.

"Shut up. You love this face." Mark leaned in and slotted his lips against Tom's.  His tongue prodded for entry, and Tom gladly delivered. He never thought he'd enjoy the prescence of another guy so much. But here he is, with Mark's mouth on his.  He had to say, it was nice. And he wouldn't trade it for all the pussy in the world.

Tom broke the kiss with a forlorn mushy feeling forming in his chest.

"You're a good kisser." 

"Your breath smells like tuna." Mark huffed in his face.  Tom flipped them over.

"Dick."  Tom ignored him and shoved his hand down Mark's pants.  Mark's breath hitched. He found his cock and stroked it slowly with his tight fist.

Mark's eyes flickered for a second from half lidded and lazy, then to alert as he came back to reality.  He pushed Tom off.

"Come on, at least wait until we get to the planetarium.  I have a surprise for you."  Mark winked, and Tom's dick responded eagerly.  He willed it down, cursing silently when it stayed hard.

Mark pulled Tom up and collected their stuff.  Tom threw his shirt back on and Mark followed.  

Mark held his hand out. Tom took it, lacing their fingers together. They walked off the beach hand in hand, and Tom didn't give a fuck about the people that stared, even glared, at them.

Tom could've sworn he even saw Tre Cool with a burrito in hand, salsa stippling down his chin as his mouth dropped open, eyes fixated on them, but he summed it up as his overactive imagination.

They burst into the planetarium and immediately started stripping.  Tom landed on top of Mark's now naked body with a thud.

"Hey, get off me!  Your fat bod's gonna make me suffocate."

"No, my fat body's gonna make you wet."  Tom grinded his crotch against Mark for emphasis.

Mark's arms locked around Tom's waist, holding him still and grinding upwards. Tom groaned, trying to regain purchase but unable to do so. Mark flipped them over and licked a stripe up to his ear. 

"I've got a surprise for you. And I think you're gonna like it."  With that Tom found himself getting dragged by his wrists to a door he never noticed before.

When Mark pushed him in he was engulfed with darkness and he couldn't see a thing. 

"Surprise." Mark's voice was rough, whispering close to his ear. It was hotter than one would think.

The lights came on and Tom's vision was flooded with abrupt luminosity. After his eyes adjusted, he saw the padded floor and huge King sized bed against the wall. The room was blanketed in red, and shelves lined the opposite wall. Tom peered at the shelves, trying to make out the objects on them and...oh.

"Mark?"

"Mmm?" Mark's hand grabbed Tom by the nape of his neck, applying enough pressure to make him feel small.  Vulnerable even.

"Did you buy us a sex dungeon?" 

"Yeah." Mark gave Tom a push, guiding Tom further into the room.  Mark's hand tightened slightly and he pushed him down to his knees.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw him grab something, probably a condom.  Mark pulled Tom's shirt off and threw it on the ground.  Tom could feel Mark's tongue lapping languidly at his pulse point.  He grinned, moaning a little and letting himself relax into the feeling. He threaded his hands in Mark's hair, basking in the feeling.

Mark pulled Tom's pants off and lifting his own shirt over his head.  He felt the tips of Mark's fingers brush against his hole. His body, already used to the feeling, started to crave for more already. Tom pushed back eagerly, but with a harsh slap to his hips Mark made it clear he didn't want Tom to move.  Tom groaned unhappily, but complied.

"I mean it when I said I have a surprise," Mark whispered in a sultry voice.  He let his hands roam the plains of Tom's body, gliding over the space where his shoulders met his neck, trailing to his nipples. Tom felt his fingers massaging them into hardened peaks while his other hand traced his V, occasionally squeezing his hips.  Tom's body pushed into his touches as they sent sparks through his chest, his voice growing deeper and heavier with each breath.

The fingers breached Tom's hole, and Tom tried his best to stay still, but did so unsuccessfully when two of them began massaging his prostate.  He gasped, arching his back and gyrating his hips to his pleasure.  Mark's fingers gripped his hips and smacked them to the floor with more force than needed.

"I said stay still," he scolded.  He pressed against that spot for a few more seconds, then retracted his hand.  Tom sat up on his elbows, watching Mark search his shorts pockets.  He pulled out a black phallic shaped thing, lubed it up, and lined it with Tom's hole.

"Mark?"  Mark looked up at Tom, a devious smirk hinting on the corners of his mouth.  "Is that a...ah!"  Mark slid the thing into Tom with one motion until it bumped against his prostate.  With every shift, it nudged at his spot, sending waves of pleasure through Tom's body.  His hands balled into fists as he tried to keep himself still.  But Mark was making it difficult, tonguing the lines of his stomach and tracing down his body, getting closer to his cock.  A couple moans spilled from Tom's mouth when the hands rested right above his dick.  Mark gripped his member in his fist and tongued at it lightly.  A series of moans escaped him.  Tom bucked up into the teasing licks, making the thing inside him jitter and hit his walls.  Tom squirmed a bit, trying to get closer to Mark's mouth, when all the sudden he pulled away completely.  Tom groaned in protest, wrapping his arms around Mark to pull him back.

"Maark!" 

"I think I have something you'll like a lot better." He pulled what looked like a remote from his pocket, pressing a button. The thing in his ass jumped to life with steady vibrations shaking him from the inside. Tom yelped in surprise. His feet curled, his wrists scrambling for purchase on Mark's back. His cock, now feeling twice it's size, needed friction. He grinded onto Mark's crotch, groaning at the sensation.  He enjoyed this for a bit, until Mark pulled him off of him like a weed and set him down on his stomach. A strong hand came down onto his nape, and soon Mark's lips were at his ear, almost snarling at him.

"Didn't I say to stay still?" His hand came down onto Tom's ass, right on the base of the thing, pressing it deeper into him.  He cried out, twitching slightly but managing to stay still.

"I told you twice, didn't I?"  The vibrations intensified with every passing second.  It seemed the longer it stayed in him, the stronger they became.  The want inside of Tom grew-he needed someone to touch him. 

"Mark please-"

"Ah. I'm going to be right back, and you're going to stay very still. Or I swear to god..." With that he left the room, leaving Tom on the floor to wait it out.  He whined, unable to move or even grind against the floor below him.

But fuck, he became hyper aware of his untouched cock, hardened and begging to be touched by something. Mark wouldn't notice if he touched himself a little. So he started to stroke himself while pressing his ass back, making the vibrator jitter. He muffled his noises into his elbow.  The vibrator inside him was constantly shaking against his prostate, while he bucked into his own hand.  It felt so good, he became immersed in his own pleasure.

Which is why he was caught off guard when hands ripped his wrists away and pinned them behind his back.  A sturdy weight pulled him to his knees.  He groaned in frustration at the lost sensation.

"Ah ah, I don't think so."  Something buckled around his cock, cutting off his circulation and preventing him from cumming freely.  

"Mark-" 

"Quiet!" Mark barked, silencing his protest.  Tom clamped his mouth shut.  

Tom was dragged to the center of the room where his hands were hoisted above his head.  He looked up and saw a hook dangling from the ceiling.  Mark brought his hands to his front and looped them through leather cuffs of a chain, attaching the chain to the hook.  Tom was left kneeling with his torso stretched, his arms dangling from the ceiling.  It was a very vulnerable position, and Mark made him feel even more exposed as he sat a little bit away from him with his arms crossed, glaring at him. Tom could almost feel his predatory eyes on him, his mouth drawn into a rigid line. Mark's hand reached into his pocket, and the vibrations turned up a notch. Tom whimpered, jerking his crotch, but to his dismay, found nothing but thin air. 

"That's what happens when you're bad," Mark purred, crawling beside Tom. Mark's hand trailed over Tom's crotch teasingly, rubbing around his dick but never touching it. He looked at Mark pleadingly, but Mark just smirked back, immune to his charm.

"You're gonna suck me now. And you're gonna do a good job.  I know you, Tom.  You can be a good boy.  Can you do that?"  Mark ran lazy fingers through Tom's hair.  Tom melted into a void of relaxation.  Little moans of content left his lips, and he nodded.

"Yeah."  

"Good."  Mark's fingers tightened unexpectedly.  Tom yelped as Mark pulled him onto his dick, forcing his head all the way until his cock was down his throat.  Mark held him there for a couple long seconds, then pulled him completely off his cock. He gave Tom a moment to get a breath in, before he pulled him back down.

Tom gagged on Mark's cock, but Mark simply held fistfuls of his hair , stilling him.  Tom looked up at Mark with glassy eyes.  Mark was grinning down at him, and resumed his quick paced movements, pulling Tom's hair however he wanted to stuff him with his cock.

The first few minutes were filled with Tom gagging incessantly.  Mark would pause, holding him close to him while Tom recovered, before resuming.  But after a while, Tom adjusted and soon there was barely any resistance as Mark pulled Tom all the way down on his cock.  Tom peered up at Mark the whole time as he let his throat get fucked deep by Mark. He wasn't even licking or sucking at this point, just letting himself get used as Mark pulled him on and off his cock as he pleased.

Mark's eyes were glassy and out of focus, his mouth lulling open. Tom groaned around his cock, making Mark twitch at the sudden vibration.

"Fuck yeah, babe...do that again." Mark's grip detached from Tom's head, and Tom used his newfound freedom to pull away and lap at the head. He sucked Mark all the way to his base, moaning around him. At some point, Mark's mask began to slip away until it was just him, bucking into Tom's mouth, moaning freely, getting closer and closer with every thrust. 

Tom tasted the first seed on his tongue as Mark came with a shout. His hands flew back to Tom's hair, holding him there as he lost it, still thrusting into Tom's mouth. When he finished, Tom swallowed, with little bits dribbling down his chin. Mark stood in front of him, panting and clutching his chest as he collapsed to the floor. 

"Shit, you're good at that." But the lack of activity brought Tom's senses back to the vibrator still buzzing in his ass and the ring around his cock. Tom groaned in an attempt to alert Mark he needed something. Mark sat up, watching Tom. 

"Mark... Want fucked...please..." He gritted out. That seemed to draw Mark back to his previous dominating state. He stood up, a new hardness gleaming in his eyes.

"No."  Mark's voice was commanding and affirmative.  "You can't always get what you want when you beg."  Tom whined, his cock still aching.  But Mark paid him no heed, instead unbuckling the ring and wrapping his lips around his cock. 

"This is what you get for being such a good boy." His other hand pushed on the vibrator, driving it deeper into Tom. Tom's legs shook when Mark finally went down on his cock, taking him to the base with ease. Had the handcuffs not been holding him up, he wouldn't crumbled to the floor. Constant pleasure coursed through him, and between the mouth on his cock and the hand playing with the toy in him, he knew he wasn't going to last long. He could feel his orgasm climbing higher inside of him.

"Mark! I'm gonna-" he couldn't get the sentence out completely before he released himself in Mark's mouth. Mark groaned around Tom's cock, making his hips buck into his mouth. He groaned all the way through, before coming down after what felt like a lifetime.

Mark tended to his cuffs first, taking them down and rubbing his wrists in soothing patterns. Tom moved his head to Mark's lap, snuggling deep in between his legs.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Mark asked with a slight worry to his voice. Tom shook his head. But he was starting to feel the aftershocks of the vibrator still buzzing inside him, and it was beginning to become painful.  He squirmed a bit in place.

"Could you-"

"Yeah, I got you." Mark removed it, turning it off and discarding it somewhere in the corner. 

They laid like that for a while, with Mark stroking gentle hands down his back while Tom smiled lazily against Mark's leg. He never thought he'd ever be in this situation, yet here he was.  Enjoying the aftermath of the sex he had with his best friend turned boyfriend in the planetarium he got him for his birthday.  If somebody told him 5 years ago this is where he'd be today, he would've spit in their face and laughed.

"Hey, I got one last thing to show you," Mark said.  He pulled out a remote, but this one was different-it was slender and silvery with a chrome finish.

"Wow.  That looks fancy."

"It is fancy babe."  Mark bopped Tom on his nose, which made him scrunch his face up and cross his eyes.  Mark stared at him with a grin on his face.  He chuckled and pressed a button.  

Suddenly the domed ceiling split in half, retracting to the sides of the structure.  Tom looked in awe as the ceiling disappeared, revealing the glass underneath.  Mark fiddled with the remote, then the glass blew up with an explosion of colors swirling around in an obscure pattern.  Tom boggled at the sight.  It was beautiful.

"Holy shit."  He sat up.  "Mark..."  

"Happy birthday Tom."  Mark wrapped his arm around Tom.  Tom leaned into the touch, resting his head in the crook of Mark's shoulder.  

"That's not all of it."  Mark pointed to a star in the corner, this one with a slight red tinge to it shining brighter than the rest.  "See that star?"  Tom nodded.  It was slightly bigger than the rest, probably one of the few that, on a clear night, was visible from earth.  

Tom bet aliens had homes on that star.  He grinned at the thought.

"I bought it."  Tom looked at him, bewildered.  

"You bought it?  Why?"  

"So one day when we're like forty and they invent the technology we can fly up there and have sex on it."  He threw his head back and cracked up. 

"But what if there's aliens there?  We'd be disturbing the peace, man, the alien police would come and arrest us."

"The aliens can join in.  We'll have one big orgy."  A big orgy with Mark and aliens, the idea certainly has an appeal.

"Anyway, I gave it a name," Mark resumed. "Wanna know what I named it?"  Tom thought about it for a bit.

"Dickbutt?"

"No."  Mark gazed at Tom, his eyes large and somewhat soft.  A slight smile perked on the edges of his face.  It felt like a look made just for him, and he could definitely get used to it.

"It's Delonge," Mark finally said.  "The Delonge star."  Tom wasn't expecting that.  

"I..I.." Tom didn't know what to say.  His head was too busy, and everything he wanted to get out molded into one indecipherable piece of garbage in his brain.  Instead, he looked into Mark's eyes.  Like the cosmos, they were an explosion of different patterns and shades.  They were content, and seemed more uplifted than he's ever seen him.  So he grinned and slung his arms around Mark.

"I love you."  He felt Mark grin against his chest.

"Love you too Delonge."


	8. Chapter 8

Mark loved kissing Tom. His lips always felt plump and soft against his, like velvet gliding across his face. He tasted like sea salt, and sometimes, when things got really heated, Tom would let out these tiny little moans Mark found to be one of the hottest things. 

Which is why they were here now, with Tom's shirt discarded as Mark nibbled and sucked at the exposed skin. Rings of visible hickies had formed around Tom's neck and Mark continued to create more. He thought of the creative stories they had to make up when Travis asked about them, and it made him even more eager to mark Tom up. 

Tom's face was one of pure bliss-he had his hands roaming underneath Mark's shirt, mostly disoriented from the constant pressure he was receiving on his neck.

Tom grinded up, and Mark responded by grinding his hips down, making Tom groan. Mark couldn't wait to get Tom naked, to pin him down and fuck his brains out. He loved fucking him, loved hearing the noises he made as Mark hit all those pleasure spots. Tom's hands suddenly grabbed fistfuls of Mark's hair and pulled him down into a sloppy wet kiss. Mark responded eagerly. 

They continued making out for a few seconds, the only thing on Mark's mind was Tom. But then he heard it, only feet away.

"Tom? Mark?" Fuck. That was Travis's voice. Mark bolted up, throwing on his shirt at lightning speed. Tom did the same, and they shifted opposite ways on the couch. Sure enough, Travis was there, his eyes unreadable as he set his gaze on them.

"Oh...uh, sorry I see you're busy..." Travis made a quick exit. But before he could leave, Tom sprang up.

"Trav, wait it's not what it looks like!" Tom grabbed Travis's shoulder.  "We're not together!"

A pang went through Mark's chest.  He knew Tom was only covering their backs, but he said it like it was no big deal.  

"Really?"  Travis raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're uh...." Tom paused.  "We're practicing."

"Practicing," Travis repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, ya know, for our girlfriends."  Another pang.  It hurt him to lie, even when he wasn't the one doing it.  

Travis shrugged.  "Well okay.  I just want to grab my stuff.  I'll leave you two alone so you can do your...thing."  With that, he grabbed his suitcase and fled out the door.

But Tom was still antsy after Travis's departure.  His hands fisted in his pockets, his shoulders became tense and hard.  He was staring at the ground now, pacing circles around the room.  

"Tom, relax-"

"I can't!  He knows!  He's gotta know, Jesus I'm so stupid how could I..." Tom droned on spewing incessant worries from his mouth.  Mark drowned out his voice, clearly he didn't care whether he was listening or not.

The more he thought about it, the less important it seemed.  This isn't the paparazzi that caught them doing the dirty, it was Travis!  He didn't even seem phased or disgusted by their actions, just went about his business without much thought to their shenanigans.

Mark came to the conclusion they were making a big deal out of nothing, and Tom was way overreacting.  He put his hands firmly on Tom's shoulders, halting him in his tracks.  Tom was still shaking slightly.  He did his best to talk in a clean, even voice.

"Tom it's not that bad. Travis didn't even care." Tom stilled, glaring at Mark with uncharacteristically sulky eyes. His hand swung out and smacked the back wall with a heavy pound. The noise startled Mark and made him jump back a few feet.

"You don't get it! He can't know! No one can know I'm..." He trailed off, almost too afraid to even say it.

"You're what? Gay? Is that what this is about?"  Tom remained silent, refusing to meet Mark's eyes.  Finally after a long moment he responded.

"It wasn't a big deal.  It was just sex.  But now..." Tom's eyes peered up to meet his, and God, Mark hadn't seen him this sobered in a long time.  They were glassy, trapping light within their web of colors.  He looked like he was about to explode any minute.

Without finishing, Tom bolted out the door, away from Mark, leaving him stranded in the middle of the room, bewildered, and scrambling for the next step.

Mark decided the best option was to wait it out.  He busied himself with other things.  He practiced some bass lines, wrote some throwaway lyrics, even picked up that shitty Tomb Raider video game.  But after two hours, Tom still hadn't returned, so he took matters into his own hands.

"Hey Billie, where'd Tom go?"  A wasted Billie grinned at him lazily.

"You mean your boyfriend?  Oh he went to that one strip club... Bugger Juggers or whatev."  Billie followed his statement with a drunken laugh, but Mark was quick to sweep himself off his feet and head for his car.

Damn him!  He was almost positive he knew what Tom was up to, and he wasn't happy one bit.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his destination and burst in the door without hesitation.  Mark scouted around the dark place for Tom, but between the flashy lights and practically naked strippers, it was hard to maneuver through the bustling place.

Mark was close to giving up, maybe Billie was wrong-but then he found him.  A busty woman had Tom seated in a chair, straddling his waist while she grinded on his crotch.  Tom was moaning, his hands grappling in her hair. 

Mark fumed.  Of course he'd do this, Mark was so fucking stupid.  Why did he ever think this could work out with somebody like Tom Delonge?  

"You know what Tom?  Have your fun, I don't fucking care."  Mark's voice grabbed Tom's attention.  He pushed the girl off his lap, scrambling to make himself presentable.

"Shit!  Mark-"

"No, really.  I thought I meant more than a sex toy to you.  I thought you cared.  Guess I was wrong."  Everything he was feeling felt like a blister swelling inside his rib cage, ready to burst.  A few people gathered around them, but he continued.

"You told me you loved me.  I did everything for you, I loved you before you even knew what I tasted like!  But I'm stupid, because all you care about is your dick and your masculinity."  The fragile barrier between his emotions and reality finally cracked from the weight of his hurt, and soon puddles formed at the corners of his eyes.  His breath shook unstably, but he tried to refocus himself with a couple long deep breaths. 

"I'm a guy, Tom.  But so what?  I loved you.  And you blew it because of that."  Mark's voice cracked on his last sentence, and finally the tears tumbled freely from his eyes like a melancholy waterfall raised from pain.  He couldn't take it anymore, this whole time he thought Tom loved him yet here he was.  He was so easily replaceable to Tom, any bitch from the local whorehouse would do.  The thoughts just made him even worse.  He didn't want to face Tom like this so he ran, away from who he thought loved him and into his car.

It was a miracle he didn't hit anyone on the way home, although he was sure there were plenty furious drivers waving their fists at him through the window, not that he cared in this state.  Once he got to the hotel he wasted no time diving into his room and collapsing on the bed in a fit of sobs.

He didn't know how long he stood like that, his body splayed across the bed, face buried in the pillow as he let out what probably sounded like muffled inhumane noises from beneath the fabric.  But eventually, there was a hand on his back and when he peeked out, Travis was there.

"Trav?"  He whispered.  "How'd you get in here?"

"Your door was open."  He pulled a box of tissues from the dresser and set them beside Mark.  "Here.  You look like you could use these."

Mark sat up and took one.  "Th-thanks."  Travis gave him a friendly  pat on his back, letting him rest while Mark cleaned himself up with the tissues.

"You know, sometimes it helps if you talk it out." Travis faced Mark. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Mark sighed.

"I gave him my heart.  But he crushed it to pieces."  Mark sniffled a bit.  

"Tom did?" The mention of his name sent a wave of want through Mark's stomach. But he ignored it, and nodded. 

"I thought I was more to him. He just threw me out. Like it was nothing." Rage rose in his chest. He gave Tom everything, and Tom cast him to the side. "You know what? Fuck him. I don't need that asshole." What was he doing anyway? Crying over him? Tom's not worth his tears, or even his thoughts. Tom can rot in hell.

"What did he do?" Travis asked cooly. 

"He cheated. I walked in and he had a whore bouncing on his lap.  He didn't even give a fuck when I saw him."  Mark cast his gaze into his lap, purposely avoiding Travis.

"Hm."  Travis thought for a moment.  "That sounds pretty dickish to me."

"Damn right."  It was then Travis did something completely out of character-he hugged him.  Mark hugged him back, dumbfounded, still clouded with befuddlement when they broke apart.  The corners of Travis's lips twitched upwards.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but I know whatever it is means a lot to you guys.  If I were you I'd talk to him and sort things out.  Because you've got a handful of people you can hold grudges against, but a best friend like that only comes around once."  Travis grinned softly.  "See you around Mark."  Then, with the swing of the metal door, Travis was gone.  
\----  
It was late when Mark was awoken by whispers piercing the thin walls.  He thought nothing of it, just plugged his ears with a pillow until he recognized them as Tom and Travis.

"I fucked up."  It was Tom, and from the slurred tone, he was pretty wasted.  "I lost him."  Mark knew instantly what he was referring to.  "I'm a dumbass and a pussy and I panicked.  I saw you and ran away because I'm scared of myself."

"You know I'd never judge you for that right?"  Travis assured him.

"Not you.  But what if it happened again?  With someone from the paparazzi?  A fan?  One slip and our careers are dead."  

God, he was right.  It's not just Travis, but everyone around them.  If their relationship ever got leaked, everything they've worked so hard to build would fall.

"Why'd you do it?"  Travis asked.  There was a pause, followed by a long sigh.

"I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't a freak."

"And did it work?"

"No."  Tom's voice broke a bit, and Mark could almost picture him, slouched against a chair, those dejected eyes lazily focused on the ground.

"Tom you're not a freak."

"Yes I am!  I can't help it, I love him. I don't think I'll ever love any girl like I loved him." 

"And so what? You're gonna let that stop you?" There was a silence that followed before Travis spoke again.

"He still loves you. You can make things right. And fuck what other people think." Mark stopped listening after that. Maybe Travis had a point in all of this.  
\-----  
It was 11 in the morning when he heard the knock on his door. Mark knew who it was before he even opened it. 

"What is it, Tom?" Mark demanded. He was in no mood for Tom's shitty excuses, he believed he had a right to be pissed.

"Hi Mark." Mark took in Tom's appearance-for once he was dressed nicely, he actually had on something other than $5 tshirts and dickies. His hair was gelled back, and he adorned a clean black button down shirt. Mark didn't have to think twice to know what was about to happen.

"Save it. Stop wasting your time. We both know what you're about to say is gonna be complete bull." Mark thought back to the conversation he overheard with Travis. At the time it seemed sincere, but thinking back on it, he realized Tom seemed to care more about his sexuality crisis than Mark's feelings.

"Mark please, I'm sorry-"

"No you're not. You want me back so you can have my cock. You don't care about me." Mark skated past Tom without another word, making Tom's shoulders deflate.

He met Travis at the breakfast table and grabbed a muffin. A few roadies also joined them, some eating, some going about their daily business. Mark just wanted to be away from Tom, even if he had to make a roadie get rid of him.

"So, how'd things with Tom go?" Travis asked.

"Terrible." Mark took a bite of his muffin. "Speaking of terrible..." He heard him before he saw him, the thud of his shoes and heavy panting getting closer with each second.

"Mark please!" 

"Tom there's nothing to discuss!" Mark reaffirmed. Tom took a moment to catch his breath. His hair, having been treated roughly, was starting to lose it's pristine look, his tie now askew.

"Three minutes, that's all I ask. Please." Tom gave Mark that sweet look he knew Mark couldn't say no to-large, puppy eyes and pouty lips. Mark sighed.

"You got three minutes. Make it quick." Tom let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, I'm an asshole and I don't deserve you." Mark crossed his arms, waiting for Tom to continue. "I cheated because I was scared, and I know, that's a bullshit excuse. I was scared of my sexuality. I see how they treat homosexuals and I didn't want to be one of them. I spent so much time running from myself, I forgot to think about you."  A couple people turned their heads at the commotion, but both of them ignored their unwanted audience.

"Mark, you're an amazing guy. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. You're worth so much more than sex. You're more loyal than I'll ever be in my lifetime.  You'd do anything for your friends, that's what I admired about you from the start.  Back when you broke your ankle jumping off that lamp post like an idiot."  A warm smile brightened Tom's face at the mention of the memory.

"And when we got busted by that jackass in '95 for having a tank of marajuana, and you took the fall even though it was mine.  I remember, I was 19 and I tried to smuggle you some booze to woo you.  It backfired, I got caught and some fat Latino almost molested me in prison that night.  Guess I deserved it, huh?"  That made Mark chuckle.  He could recall almost perfectly that star stricken look Tom wore the next day after his release.  He wouldn't stop crying about it for the next 4 hours, either.

"The point is I took you for granted.  I broke you, and if I could cut my own balls of to fix you I would in a heartbeat.  

"I don't expect you to forget what I did.  I don't deserve your love.  But maybe we could be friends again.  I don't want to go through life without someone to help me spray paint some dick butts on people's fences."  This time, Mark did laugh.  And Tom's face split into a grin, which made Mark smile even harder. 

Maybe people do deserve a second chance.  It's human nature to mess up from time to time after all. Mark supposed he could give it a try. 

"Tom, come here."  Mark engulfed Tom in his embrace, cradling the back of his head to his chest.  Tom's eyes were wide and full of life.  Mark placed his hands on either side of his head, looking into his eyes.  Then, he leaned in slowly, until their lips collided in an explosion of intense emotion.  But it was a good kind of explosion, and Mark didn't mind one bit.  When they pulled away, Tom had a massive grin on his face.

"How about we be more than friends?"  Tom looped his arms around Mark's neck.

"Deal."  Tom leaned in this time, and once again their lips were pressed against each other.  Almost the entire crew had their eyes on them, but neither of them gave a fuck who saw.


	9. Green Day's POV

Billie threw the photos onto the desk. Tre shifted slightly in his weed induced state while Mike remained placid from the lazy boy he was settling on.

"Come on, be alive. We've got all we need to bring those fuckers down!" Tre averted Billie's gaze. Oddly enough Billie saw a flash of guilt in his eye for a split second. Mike too had his body angled purposely away from them. Tension rose in the air, and Billie could definitely feel it's effects.

"What?" He asked, perplexed. The two timidly turned their heads. Mike snatched the photos from Billie's hand and laid them flat on the desk side by side.

"Look at them." Billie did. They depicted the drawn out relationship of Tom and Mark from Tre's eye from the cameras he hid in the closet from day one, to the ones he took while spying on them at the beach. 

Billie did not enjoy the first few, mainly because it was them with their dicks in each other doing all kinds of nasty stuff. But the later ones... he had to say it, they were sweet.

He settled his sights on the first one. Mark was laying on their blanket holding Tom on top of his chest, their hands intertwined as they gazed up at the sky. The second one showed their heads pressed together, their eyes exchanging smiles above toothy grins. Their arms pulled them close together in an intimate embrace. They looked happy, happier than Billie's ever seen them.

Billie remembered taking Adie to the beach. They'd spent a good portion of the day there kissing and snuggling while they laid overtop of each other. It earned them an occasional unsettled glare from an uptight suntanner, but Billie didn't care. He was with his love.

He returned his focus to the pictures of Tom and Mark. He could exploit them with this entire table. All it would take is a little Internet leak, and their fangirl based careers would be dead.

Billie hated the guys. They were almost as obnoxious as their songs that made Slipknot sound like a gem. But somehow, their band made its way to the top, in fact, it made it so big fans across the world were pouring their heart and souls into the brutes while Green Day's career was slowly but surely dwindling like a burning flame. And Billie would be damned if he was going to let these dudes upstage him.

He took a second look at the photos. But this time, he didn't see a Tom and Mark, the dudes that stole their fame, just a pair of lovers goofing off with each other. It reminded him of himself and Adie. More importantly, it made Billie ache at the thought of exploiting them for his own personal gain.

"Billie we can't." Mike reiterated his thoughts aloud. "Take a look at that couple and tell me you want to ruin that." Billie did. Mike was right, what was he thinking?

"Green Day will make a comback, I promise. You don't need to destroy them for it."

Billie took one last look at the photos.  He could almost picture them, running on the beach together and making total fools of themselves, pushing each other around in the sand until they snuggled up together on the towel, holding them in their embraces.  No, he wouldn't disturb them.  He'd let them live.  Billie sighed.

"Fuck.  I guess you're right."  Billie knew what he had to do.  He gathered the pictures and left the house.

"Billie, what's going on?"  Tre tried to call after him, but Billie was on a mission.  

He threw them down in the grass and pulled some matches from his pocket.  He could see Tre and Mike from the corner of his eye watching him work, but they made no move to stop him.  He lit a match and struck it in the middle of the pile, letting the orange flame dance it's way across the paper, scorching them with dark obsidian. 

Once the flame fell flat, Billie was left with an ashen mess of black scraps in place of where the photos should've been.  Billie felt no regret.  He knew in his heart he'd made the right choice, and Tom and Mark's dynamic would remain a mystery behind closed doors.

"Billie! I was looking for you, man!" Tom's nasally voice rang out. Billie looked up and spotted him striding towards him with a pitcher in hand. "You guys put on a killer show last night. I thought you deserved something nice." Mark appeared seconds later with three glasses. Tom poured what looked like lemonade into the glasses and handed one to each of them. "Drink up." 

Why was Tom doing this? Was he actually being nice? But the others all put the glasses to their lips, so Billie followed. 

And what the hell? That thing tasted like Tom scooped up some dirty, cockroach infested sewer water and called it a drink. Almost immediately he spit it onto the floor, and wiped his tainted tongue with his shirt.

"Delonge, what the hell?" The pair broke into a fit of giggles.

"That was for being douchebags. Hope you like the taste of our piss." They chuckled, and Billie glared. He wished he could bash their pretty faces right in, teach them a thing or two about respect. But he restrained himself, and instead settled for a light tap on their heads.

After the laughter had died down Tom pulled on Mark's elbow, dragging him away. Mark tried to bat his hand away, but Tom found his way to Mark's hand, and they settled down.

"That was totally fucked," Tre told Billie. "What fucking dicks, we should get back at them..." But Billie drowned out Tre's needless babbling. He spotted Tom and Mark from the corner of his eye standing a bit too close to each other while they thought nobody watched. He saw them press kisses to each other's cheek, and disappear from the yard with jovial smiles painting their faces.

Billie pretended not to notice, but he did. And for a pair of douches, he had to admit-they made a cute couple. He grinned at their receding forms.

Yeah. Those two are starting to grow on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end but I will have a bonus chapter if you're interested in that


	10. BONUS: I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter set in 2007 not really related to the plot. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: this is probably the most freaky smut I've ever written.  It's pretty dirty, be warned.

When Tom emerged from his dressing room, he expected David to get on his ass about reworking their songs, or Matt complaining he was off key onstage. What he wasn't expecting was Mark Hoppus at his door bearing a solemn expression.

"Hey." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tom demanded, accusation sharp in his voice. Mark shrugged, crossing his arms stiffly to his chest awkwardly.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Mark waited patiently, but Tom just glared with an empty expression. After awhile, he sighed.

"Come in." Mark obeyed, seating himself on the couch in front of the mirror. The Angels and Airwaves dressing rooms were nowhere near as fancy as Blink's were, but they still measured up to be quite impressive. 

"What do you want?" Tom asked plainly.

"I told you, I wanted to see you." Of course he did. He always wanted to see Tom, like it was supposed to make up for everything that happened.

"I'm doing fine without you," he snapped. Tom doesn't need him. Of course, Mark thought otherwise.

"I know you don't, but... I miss you. I miss you so much."

"And you think it matters? You only cared about the old me. You wasted all your time trying to make me something I didn't like, well people change!" He growled at Mark, who had shrunken in his seat.

"Tom I still-"

"Bullshit." Tom got up in Mark's face. Mark shrunk even further, retracting on himself like a frightened turtle. His eyes were downcast now. Tom put his fingers under his chin and tilted his head up.

"Look at me, asshole." And he did. Mark met Tom's glare with timid eyes. Those eyes were the ones Tom fell in love with. When everything was okay. 

Mark surged forward unexpectedly and clashed his lips against Tom's. Tom didn't resist, instead melting into the kiss and clambering on top of Mark, straddling his waist. Mark grabbed a handful of Tom's hair and guided him closer to him.

They broke the kiss panting. Mark, still dazed from the intensity of the kiss, didn't expect it when Tom pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He practically ripped Mark's clothes off, throwing his own shirt over his head. 

Mark didn't know where this energy came from. The last time he checked, Tom was cheeky, boyish, and complacent in bed. This Tom was bulky and had an aura of dominance around him. Mark didn't know how to feel about that. 

So he went with his gut and tried to push Tom back so he'd flip over, like they used to. But Tom batted him away with little effort. 

He pinned his wrists to the couch with an impressive grip, holding them tight enough so there was no way Mark could escape. He sat on his legs, rendering him practically immobile and Mark realized how vulnerable he was right now. 

"If you want to do this, we're gonna do it my way. Got it?" Mark took a fruitless attempt to break free, but it just made Tom tighten his grip. He leaned down and lapped a trail from his ear, to that sensitive spot on his neck, just kicking that spot. Mark moaned and bared his throat, but Tom's tongue still went lower. It stopped at his nipple, still pierced, and began nipping at the little bud.

Tom toyed with it for a minute. He could feel Mark's chest expanding and falling rapidly, harsh groans falling from his lips as he tried to push against Tom's grip. Tom had to admire his persistence, although both knew his attempts were futile.

It had been minutes, but Tom still had that bud in his mouth. The more Tom sucked and bit, the more other parts of Mark's body called for attention. 

"Nngh Tom, I need more...shit!" Tom gave him an especially hard nip at the words. He stopped and glared. 

"No Mark, you don't make the rules." Another nip made Mark squirm as much as he could in Tom's grip. Tom traced a finger around his cock, and Mark almost squealed. Instead he bit his lip.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh? You know I like it when you make noise."  Tom traced the tip of his finger along  Mark's hole.  He struggled not to moan as Tom started to run faster, dipping the tip of his finger in him.  

"But fine, have it your way."  Tom released his hands and pulled Mark's head back by his hair.  His voice dropped an octave and he surged forward so his nose was practically touching Mark's.  "No moving, and no noises.  If you move or moan, I'll punish you."  He bit his nipple for extra measure, and Mark nearly whimpered but managed to hold it.  He moved his legs so Mark's were free, not that he was allowed to move at this point.

Mark didn't know why he bothered to obey, but fuck did this new, manlier Tom turn him on.  

Tom pushed his finger all the way into his hole, bumping against his prostate right away.  Mark did his best to stay still and not moan.  Tom rubbed slow circles on that little spot, smirking as he saw Mark's face scrunch up and his fists ball. 

Tom put a blanket and pillows in front of him and moved him into a kneeling position on the floor.  He stayed in front of him, finger still working in him, while his other hand toyed with his nipple. Mark was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed by the time Tom worked to two fingers. 

Instead of slow, he shoved them in at a merciless pace that made Mark's legs shake. Occasionally he'd brush his prostate, which made Mark's eyes flutter shuts down his mouth drop open soundlessly.

He was visibly aching to move or moan when he had three fingers in him.  Tom quickened the pace and struck him harder than before.  Mark's body was twitching ever so slightly.  Tom caught his thighs try to close on his hand.  He halted him by spreading his thighs open, glaring at him.

"Careful.  I said stay still."  Mark wanted to cry.  Tom was finger fucking him so good, all nice and rough, and all he could do was stay still and silent.  He wanted to grind against him and moan, but he knew Tom would punish him.

But then Tom's mouth latched onto his nipple again.  He bit around the little nub, his hand on his back pulling Mark forward while his other pounded his prostate.  

Mark tried not to moan.  But Tom bit hard on his nipple, just as he struck his prostate and he couldn't help it.

"Ah-nngh!"  He cried out and pushed back onto the fingers.  But as soon as he did it they retracted from him.  Mark made an unhappy groan.  

Tom rose to his feet and crossed his arms, glaring at his disobedient boy.  Mark returned his gaze meekly.  He threaded his fingers through Mark's hair and tugged his head back roughly.

"I said be quiet, didn't I?"  Mark nodded the best he could.  "Now you're gonna get punished for stepping out of line."  Tom set himself down on the couch, motioning for Mark to join him.  "Over my lap.  You can move and make noise."

Mark let out a sigh of relief.  He didn't think he'd survive trying to hold himself in for another second.  So he did what he was told. 

Tom positioned him so he was facing away from him. Mark realized now that he could see his reflection in the mirror opposite to him. He tried to roll over, but Tom held his hips in place. Mark groaned and turned his face away, but that didn't work when Tom jerked his head by his hair, forcing him to face the mirror.

"Look at yourself." Tom rubbed comforting circles on his ass, but Mark didn't seem complacent. He squeezed his eyes shut.  Tom tugged his hair harshly, making a groan slip out.

"No.  Do you want to stop."  Mark shook his head frantically.

"No!  Fuck, please-"

"Then look. At. Yourself."  But Mark remained stubborn. It's okay, he just needed some encouragement.

Tom wrapped a fist around Mark's cock, stroking slowly and squeezing it tightly. Mark moaned, bucking into the hand eagerly. He relaxed into the touch, unaware of what Tom was about to do next.

The room was silent except for the wet sploshing sounds of Tom's hand on Mark's cock, and the occasional moan that left Mark's mouth. It wasn't long before his breaths grew heavy and short. Tom knew he was close, and with a skillful hand he made Mark explode all over his fist with a muffled grunt.

The now spent Mark deflated into the cushions, plenty satisfied. But Tom's hand was still working on his now limp cock. Mark shifted a bit when the pleasure started to morph into pain. However, Tom followed his movements and pinned his hips down. Mark groaned.

"You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" Tom chuckled lightly. Now Mark realized what Tom was doing. 

"Now c'mon, look at yourself." But embarrassment won over. Mark had an idea of what he looked like, and it was nothing short of embarrassing.

So he opted out, instead fighting Tom's grip. He wiggled beneath his firm palms, creating bruises on his hips in the process. But Tom's robust body held Mark down firmly. It only seemed to amuse him.

"You're so squirmy," Tom growled, tightening his grip on his hips. His hand worked faster on his cock. Mark shuddered from the oversensitivity.

"Tom.." Mark was now hard again, and Tom could tell. He chuckled and worked him until he came again with a shout, but he didn't stop there.

Tom continued his merciless strokes on Mark's spent cock. He whimpered and wriggled, but it didn't do much good other than please Tom.  Tom was grinning and making happy moans every time Mark squirmed.

Mark came again with a hollow shout, broken and in desperate need of something.  But Tom still pressed on.  If anything his grip became tighter, his strokes faster. 

"Tom please!"  Mark begged, on his edge.

"Mm, no."  Mark made a broken sound in one last ditch attempt to escape from underneath him.

"Please Tom, please-"

"How about I'll let you go if you look at yourself."  Tom moved his hand from Mark's hips to his face.  He forced his head forward by his neck.

Mark was flustered at the idea of watching himself like this.  But Tom's hand was still stroking, so he had no other choice.

His eyes fluttered open and settled on himself.  And God, was he a mess.

His hair was sticking out haphazardly, while sweat dripped down his face and outlined every crease.  His knuckles were white from digging into the couch.  Behind him, Tom was watching them both with a smirk.

"See, that wasn't so bad.  Don't you look pretty?"  Tom's hand sped up. And while the touch was torturous and painful, it was a good kind of pain. Mark was close now, it would only take a couple strokes for him to explode-

"Nooo!" Mark sobbed when Tom withdrew his hand, ceasing all motions. His hips unconsciously worked back against Tom, but Tom was having too much fun with this to cave into his demands.

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" He smirked. Mark's reflection in the mirror was one of utter destruction. His hips rolled against Tom's hand, no longer to get away but to get closer. His eyebrows were knitted together, all while his eyes watched himself. 

That was Tom's favorite part, that Mark would get to see every move he did to him.  He wanted Mark to know how fucking sexy he could look underneath Tom.

Tom shifted Mark to the floor, directly in front of the mirror. He arranged him on his knees wth his face pressed to the floor, angled to the side so he could see himself. Tom grabbed a discarded tie and pulled Mark's hands behind his back, binding them together. Mark made a noise of protest at the new arrangement, but Tom tugged his head to the side and bit his exposed neck in retaliation.

"In case you try anything." Mark groaned quietly, and Tom let it slide. He pulled out a condom and lube from his wallet, which he used to get himself ready. He lined himself up with Mark's hole, brushing his entrance with the head of his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he said affirmatively. 

That was the only warning he gave before he inched the head of his cock in nice and slow.  He didn't want to hurt Mark, but Mark let him know he was okay by pushing his ass back against Tom.  Tom delivered his request and continued feeding him his cock slowly.

Mark's never felt this full before. He hasn't taken cock in god knows how long. But shit, did this feel good. Tom's cock hit his sensitive walls on it's way in, sending shock waves to his groin. When Tom was fully in, Mark felt so full. He panted heavily, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He looked so pathetic. So used. Splayed on the floor with his ass in the air and Tom behind it going to town, his face to the ground and arms behind his back while heavy pants fell from his drooling mouth, even Mark knew what he looked like. And it seemed Tom got the idea too.

"You're gorgeous," Tom purred. He shifted slightly inside of Mark, causing a spike of pleasure to course through him. "So hot, goddamn, there's a reason I want you to see yourself." Tom gripped Mark by the hair and pulled him closer to the mirror. He pulled all the way back out and rammed himself back in with unexpected brutality. Mark's body arched as he was bombarded with those fuck-yes sensations. A whine slipped his lips, making Tom grin triumphantly.

"Yeah, so good. And your noises, never mute yourself again. You have no idea how much your moans turn me on." It was true. Throughout the hiatus the only fantasy Tom's been able to cum to was one where he could listen to his moans.

Tom's pace turned brutal, to the point where Mark could hear his balls slap against his ass and his breaths come out in heavy pants. Mark focused on the mirror, and fuck. 

Tom's eyes were heavy and half lidded, his lips parted slightly while sweat dribbled down his forehead. Seeing Tom on the verge made Mark even more wanton for his release. 

Tom's thrusts turned rough and sloppy, and if Mark wasn't stuck in his current position his legs would've given in easily. As it is, he could see his form trembling uncontrollably in the mirror while drool gathered on the floor in front of his open mouth.

Mark pushed back, trying hard to get more. His body was craving release, but with his arms tied he had to wait for Tom to tend to him. He groaned in annoyance as another minute passed without any friction on his cock.

"Tom, please-" Mark was cut off when Tom's burly hand came down hard on his ass cheek, then grabbed the tender flesh. Mark whimpered, his face turning even redder than it already was. His ass twitched from the hit instinctively. 

Tom smirked mischievously at this new discovery. He repeated the action, only harder, then hooked his fingers onto his hips. His grin widened as he saw Mark's whole body quake.

"Ng-ahh!" His voice rose an octave higher.

"Yeah, just keep making those sexy little moans." He smacked him again, this time the sound Mark made reeked of desperation. Tom raked his bitten nails down his ass, making it shiver.

"God, your ass. I never knew it could ever be this hot." Seeing Mark moaning and writhing under him, Tom wanted nothing more than to demolish him with his dick so hard he'd turn Mark's body into jello and render him speechless. But another idea came to mind. 

"Mark do you wanna come?"  He walked his fingers up the shaft of Mark's cock, feeling it swell and twitch.  Mark didn't hesitate to grind his hips into the offered touch.

"Yes, please!"  He all but begged.  Tom grinned devilishly.  He fixed a firm hold on Mark's cock and stroked it at an unforgiving pace.

Mark wasn't complaining.  His hips worked towards the offered touch without complaint.  The sensation overpowered all his senses, and between Tom's circular thrusts and the motion of his hand on his cock, it wasn't a surprise when Mark was close very soon.

Tom heard the signs of his impending orgasm- the way his breath hitched before diving off into a stream of steady high pitched moans, and his back arched toward the ceiling while he writhed in place.

He abruptly pulled off of him, earning him whines of protest. He smirked and licked a trail from his neck up to his exposed ear.

"Too bad."  Mark instantly broke into a mess or sobs and pleas, oh god please, he'd do anything for that hand on his cock again.  

But Tom ignored him and pulled him over his lap. Mark's eyes met his in the mirror, slightly puzzled.

"Tom? What are you doing?" Tom answered his question with a merciless slap to his ass.  Mark buried his head in the cushions from embarrassment.  He knew what Tom was going to do.

But Tom was a step ahead.  He rolled his head to the side and held it there with his free hand.

"Watch yourself, baby."  Both Mark and Tom tensed up at the nickname, and for a second they were thrown out of their fantasy.  But Tom returned order with a series of slaps, not as hard as the first, but impactful enough to leave a mark on Mark.  

"And don't you dare roll those hips," he added.  "You're gonna come just like this."  He smacked both cheeks in a quick succession.  Mark gave him a whimper of protest, grinding his hips onto Tom's crotch defiantly.  He wanted Tom's hand back, and he wanted it now.  That movement was halted quickly with a ruthless succession of stinging slaps.

"Did you not hear me?  I said no.  Do you want to come at all today?"  

"Ye-ah, fuck!  Yeah!"  Mark managed to get out as Tom continued his work.  

His ass was sore and stinging by now. With every slap came a forced whimper from Mark and a jolting strike of pain.

But fuck if it wasn't hot. Mark's never been spanked, not even as a kid.  It was humiliating alright, but humiliating in a way he never thought would turn him on, the pain mixed with a tinge of pleasure. 

Mark's cock was hard and leaking enough to know Tom had to feel it on his thigh. He could never come like this, he needed more.

"Tom!"  He whined.  "Tom I can't-"

"Yes you can," Tom assured him, still going to town on his ass.  He released his grip on his hair and dipped the first inch of his finger in his ass, making Mark clench.  

Tom wiggled the digit a bit more, until Mark's breathing grew even heavier than before.  His other hand continued to spank him, making his ass rattle.  

"Tom I don't think I can-"

"Yes you can."  His hand traced down to his chest.  He thumbed the silver piercing on Mark's nipple.  Mark let out a pitiful whimper as soon as he touched the bud.  His back arched, and Tom had to press him down to still him.  Tom felt his cock twitch on his thigh.  

"Come on, Mark, I know you can."  Mark's voice climbed higher as Tom continued his assault on his nipple.  "You're fucking hot under me, moaning and begging.  Now come on.  Come for me."  He clamped his fingers down on the little bud, and that was it.  With a choked up shout, Mark finally exploded into Tom's lap.  

His back arched into the air, his head digging down into the cushions as drool pooled under his mouth, which bounced up and down as Mark moaned through his orgasm.

It was fucking hot.  Tom grabbed his own cock and stroked it viciously, and soon, after setting a hard brutal rhythm, heat filled his groin and his vision completely blurred as his cock shot all over his stomach.  

It seemed like ages before they both came down from their high.  Mark's eyes fluttered shut, probably tuckered out from the brutal treatment.  

Tom untied Mark, and as soon as his hands were free Mark's arms looped around his burlesque body with a snug grip.  They stayed like that for a while, and, dare Tom say it, it was kind of nice.

All was forgotten to Tom. It was almost like how it used to be, with them cuddled up together after sex, their heads cleared of all the drama in their life, just relaxed and enjoying each other's company.

Tom's first instinct was to push Mark away forcefully, maybe take a swing at him for being a dick, then kick him out. 

But when his eyes settled on him, splayed over Tom's chest, his head cradled between the crook of his neck, he didn't have the heart. Instead he let them rest for a few minutes, just so he could enjoy him one last time. Then he wrapped one arm around his body and pulled him to his feet. Mark groaned in protest.

"C'mon, we need to go." He didn't want one of the guys to come back here and see them like this. He redressed himself and saw Mark do the same. Then he left a note saying he went home with someone, they'd understand. He pulled Mark into his car and drove away.

He planned on taking Mark back to his own house, or even let him stay with him if his house wasn't available. But somewhere on his way he spotted a large dome like structure that reeked of lost love and sickly sweet memories. 

The planetarium. He knew they had to make a stop. He parked his car and opened his door.

"Where are we?" Mark asked, slightly spacey still riding his high.

"I had to get you away from the guys. C'mon." He took his hand and strolled into the door.

The place was almost the same as it was when he left it. The bookshelf with top-notch UFO stories remained, as did the door leading to the back room. 

Tom was surprised to see it looking spotless, after not being used in over four years he expected dust to have nestled into every nook and cranny of the place. And there was a cozy looking leather couch in the room, as well as a TV hooked up to a wall. Clearly, someone had been using it. 

"Sometimes I stay here," Mark confessed. "It helps me clear my head." Tom could understand that. But after the split, he couldn't bear to even look at it because the place brought back all those memories.

"It reminds me of you," Mark said after a minute. Tom looked at him, a twinge of regret in his eyes. Mark continued. "I was mad at first. I took all my rage and poured it into an album. And after that, I was just empty." Mark sighed.

He didn't know what else to say. That he was sorry? That he wishes things could've different, that he'd go back and relive their early years if it meant he could be with Tom.

Instead he raised himself on his tip toes and placed a tiny kiss on Tom's forehead. Tom looked apprehensive at first, but eventually he started brushing Mark's hair with his fingers and returned the gesture.

Tom led them to the couch where they cuddled side by side, Mark's knee over Tom's larger one and Tom's arms looped around Mark's shoulders. It made Mark feel like it was 2000 all over again, and everything in his life started to slip away until Tom was his only focus.

"Remember when you first brought me here?" Tom started. Mark's head, resting on his chest, craned upward to look at him. "You took me to the sex dungeon and completely destroyed me."

"And you loved every minute of it," Mark added snidely. Tom could recall having a sore throat for days after the incident. He had to make up some lame excuse to Travis about not being able to sing.

Suddenly, the planetarium's roof slid back, revealing the glass that exposed the colorful cosmos.  Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ghost?"  Mark suggested.  But Tom shook his head.

"No.  Invisible Alien."  Mark wanted to be polite, but he couldn't hold back his chuckle with the way Tom said 'invisible alien.'

"No, I think it was the magic flying dick plucked from God's finest leg hair."

"Mark I'm serious!"  Tom whined.  "Its an actual thing, look it up!" Mark gave Tom a look of disbelief, but he decided to let it slide.  Let Tom have his alien rendezvous, even when he and the rest of the world knows aliens are a myth.

"Uh, actually I think you're sitting on the remote." Mark pulled the shiny object from beneath Tom. Tom frowned after realizing his alien conspiracies had been debunked.

"Hey, come here." Mark pressed his lips to Tom's and gently rubbed the back of his head in soothing circles. Tom grinned into the kiss and pulled Mark closer.

He missed Tom. He missed this.

Tom pulled back after a while, a fluttery feeling forming in his chest. He hugged Mark close, almost afraid if he let go Mark would be gone.

"Hey, look at that." Mark pointed to the sky. Tom followed his finger to see a large star that seemed to swallow the rest of the galaxy with it's reddish luminosity.  A grin spread across Mark's face.  "I bought you that for your birthday.  I thought it was beautiful and bright.  Just like you."  Mark nestled his way into the crook of Tom's neck, burying his nose into his chest and catching a whiff of his scent.  It reeked of week old sweat and grease from the foods he consumed.  And while others resented Tom for his smell, to Mark, it was comfortingly familiar in the way it just screams Tom.  Mark missed smelling him.

"God Tom, I miss you so much.  You have no idea."  He mumbled the confession into Tom's chest.  With no response, it seemed like Tom didn't hear him, and it was probably for the better.

Mark's eyes laid upon Tom's star twinkling in the sky, offering a sense of calamity to all the drama between the two.  

As Mark observed the various patterns swimming through the galaxy, his eyes began to droop, his mind wandering into his distant imagination.  

Suddenly Tom shifted, his arm petting Mark's back gently.  He gazed on his former lover, looking so peaceful and innocent.  

He could almost pretend that everything was okay, that they didn't split because they couldn't work together, that they still loved each other.  Tom dreaded waking up tomorrow and having to go back to their former ways.  So for now, he brushed a fight across the shell of the sleeping Mark's ear.

"Wanna know a secret? Sometimes I miss you too."Y


End file.
